Honorable Measures
by Wah-Keetcha
Summary: Kai has been living on the street since his grandfather kicked him out after the championships. Everyone thought he was dead until he suddenly showed up, now the remaining team is going to try to get the old Kai back, but is that possible after all he's b
1. Prolog

All right folks, I'm back with another Beyblade Fanfiction. I haven't been watching any of them due to my staying up so late and not understanding what's going on, so this is going to be running off my last known understanding of the series. This story will have many of my usual twists in it, and Hillary will be in it (although she won't know Kai). So, sit back, relax and review!

****

Honorable Measures

By: Immortal Sadness

****

Rating: PG 13

****

Summary: Kai's grandfather turns him away, stripped of his home and family name. With no where to go Kai turns to life on the streets, fighting where he has to and running when needed to survive. Soon his street life is noticed by a concerned teammate, who tries to help Kai, but after being alone and fighting for survival can Kai truly go back to being who he was before?

****

Prolog

The death of Voltaire Hiwatari came as a shock to everyone within the world of Beyblade, including those who had known his grandson Kai. The man died alone in his mansion at the age of seventy-seven and when a search of the premises found no trace of the young charge of the man. The room that once belonged to the young Hiwatari was scorched and an investigation was conducted but that only stated that it was a controlled fire and if there was a body in the mass of rubble it was so badly charred no remains could be found.

So, those who were close the young man held a memorial for him, and now go to his marker but there is not actual body to give his friends closure on the fact that he is truly gone. Some still hold out some form of hope that their friend escaped and is held up somewhere awaiting the death of his despised grandfather and just hasn't heard the news or he just doesn't care. Whatever the case maybe, the team he once led and his old friends from the Abbey have basically moved on with their lives, but the memory of Kai is not far in the back of their minds. One old Bladebreaker in particular, Rei Kon hasn't given up hope that his once friend was still alive, something was telling him not to give up, so he didn't. He moved to Japan, knowing that if Kai was still alive that's where he would be, because he once told the Neko that he loved Japan because of the Cherry Blossoms and the parks where he could just go and get lost. He loved it because the Culture has been the same for thousands of years and it seemed indestructible, unlike his native Russian people. It's in Japan where their paths will cross once more, and truths will be learned and trust will have to be regained.


	2. Chapter one

****

Honorable Measures

Chapter 1: Finding the lost

****

(Rei POV)

Tossing my bag onto the couch of my apartment I head for the kitchen, intent on getting something to drink. The heat rising from the streets of Japan is relentless and has left me craving anything hydrating. Grabbing my Gatorade bottle I guzzle down half of the blue liquid before taking a breath. Wiping a hand across my sweaty forehead I shake my head wishing I didn't have to go back out in the heat. But no, I promised Tyson, Kenny, Max and Hillary I would have dinner with them tonight. At least that's not until six and I still have a few hours for the earth to cool before I have to walk to the restaurant. Taking the bottle and heading back to the couch I flop down on the soft material and sigh, leaning back and staring at the whirling fan, the blades moving rapidly around in a circle, making the heated air move and cool off. Putting my bare feet on the coffee table I grab the remote and turn on the news, wanting to catch any major updates that I missed while in class.

" In further news, three people have come down with the Rat Bite Fever on the western side of the Aiko neighborhood. The board of health is pressing people to stay away from any rats they may see and if there is an abundance of them call the animal control. This disease caused major pain of the joints and a high fever." Figures, we're going out to eat when there is a breakout of infected rats that like to bite people.

" Wonderful, just wonderful." I mutter and glance at my bag. I should really start on my reading for summer since today was the last day of school but I don't feel like it. Being a junior means I have choices, unlike poor Maxi and Tyson that are forced to start reading the first day of summer. Making up my mind I head into my bedroom after grabbing my bag and locking the front door. My room is almost like my one in China, except this one has a few more modern day objects. My computer sits on my hardwood desk by the window overlooking the river, the window has a Native American dream catcher Max brought back for me when he went to stay with his mom after the World Championships. A stained Glass Tiger that catches the morning sun as it floods the window, casting my room full of bright, cheerful colors. Who would have known that Kai was capable of picking out something so beautiful, he gave that to me before the team went their separate ways… and he disappeared. Tossing my bag on the dark blue bedspread I sit at my desk, moving the mouse to get the computer to come to life. Soon the main screen is up and a sound of thunder alerts me to new mail. Clicking the dancing robot Icon I open the mailbox and find one from Kenny and another from Mr. Dickinson. Opening the one from Kenny I smile at the reminder of the restaurant name and directions to get there and yet another offer to be picked up by him. Closing that and deleting it I open the one for Mr. D, the BBA director. His message is mainly about a tournament in six months that if we want we can be entered into and the forms to fill out. Shaking my head I turn on the printer, since we're really not a team any longer, Mr. D still likes to send us the forms for the team just incase we want to make an appearance. Yet we all agree, we're not a whole team any longer without the cold Russian leader. Even Tyson agreed that even though Kai was stern and a hash person at times he did teach us all to get over ourselves and keep fighting as a team, he respected the teen and I am convinced Tyson really misses him. Myself, I miss him because he was really the only one who could match my strategy, in chess and battle step for step and still teach me something about the game. Kenny and Max really seem to have moved on although for a while there Kenny kept the records of Dranzer, just in case and Max would always talk about the stories until finally they seemed to just give up and forget all about him. Hillary hasn't even met Kai and she seems uninterested because of his treatment of the others, but I'm sure if she gets to know him it won't be that bad. Rubbing a hand over my face I decide to shower and get ready for dinner since it's already four thirty. Grabbing my towel and heading to the bathroom I forget all about the past, and focus mainly on the future.

****

(Outside the Restaurant)

I'm the first to arrive, figures Tyson is usually eager to get to a place to eat, but it seems he's the one holding up the others. From what Kenny said while I talked to him is that Tyson was taking a bath and his toe got stuck in the waterspout. I had laughed myself stupid at that and the sounds of Tyson yelling in the background of his it's not funny. After hanging up I decided to wonder the few shops near the place and found some very interesting things, mostly stuff normal people wouldn't buy but interesting to look at none the less. Dragon figures, goblets and other odd things. The ally's were dark and littered with garbage, so I avoided those, easy for someone to get rolled in a dark ally. The ally next to the Restaurant was not badly lit at the back door. Squinting my eyes I focus them on a figure, picking through an over flowed trashcan, the hands dirty and grimy. Suddenly the back door opens with a _slam_, startling the picker. The man who opened the door sees this person and begins yelling something at it, swinging a bucket and kicking at the person. Outraged by this I jog down the ally and begin yelling at the employee of the place,

" Hey! Leave him be, he's only trying to get food!" I shout and the man, dressed in a cooks uniform turns to glare at me, his eyes narrowed.

" I don't care, he attracts sickness and rats will follow him here. Get out of here you bastard!" The bucket is throw and it hits the person in the head, earning a yelp of pain. The cook spits in the direction of the picker and slams the door once more. Shaking my head and growling slightly I turn back to the picker, now trying to get to its feet.

" Let me help you." I try but the person only snarls and back away.

" No! Back the fuck off." He says and is about to turn away when a siren is heard and a spotlight is shot into the ally. I'm blinded by the flood of light and can barely see the police until one is beside me asking if I'm hurt.

" You alright son?" He asks and I nod my head, watching the scene unfold as the police try to arrest the man. He dodges them and makes a quick escape up a wall and then onto a fire escape before disappearing out of sight.

" Lost him." The other mutters and they escort me from the ally, both cautioning me about those people.

" We've been picking up a lot of them, but that one is usually here on this night. We never can catch him. Stay way from those people son, or you'll get some kind of sickness." The officer gets back into his cruiser and peels away, just as the others are heading across the road.

" Wow Rei, what did ya do to tick off the authorities?" Tyson asks, his gait a bit off because of a slight limp.

" Someone called because I nearly went into convulsions with laughter after hearing about you." I laugh at the other teen as we make our way into the restaurant, Tyson grumbling the whole way.

****

(Kai)

I watch my old team head into the place I was trying to steal from, their laughter assuring me they are happy and being well taken care of in their lives. Smiling slightly I shake my head, won't be having dinner from this place tonight, looks like I'll have to just head over to that Burger shop on Main and fight for some food. Standing up I walk across the roof's building to another fire escape and climb down, making as little noise as possible. Once on street level I sling my guitar that I kept hidden under a Dumpster and head to the burger joint, intent on some food. Some part of me want to yell about how I allowed Rei to just leave without knowing the truth, the other half scorning that idea because he would take pity on what I've become. I stop at a crossing, what have I become?

A nameless, homeless ex-Beyblader and ex-captain of the Bladebreakers. What's worse is that even if I wanted to go back to being on the team, I can't blade any longer. My Grandfather set my room ablaze one night while I was asleep woke up to smoke filling my room and lungs. I grabbed what I could and jumped out the widow from the second story. Flames had burnt my hands, third degree burns that I went to a Nunnery to have treated. I was there for several months before I escaped from there too, not wanting to cure those kind people with my being there any longer. Though they still move normally, they ace fiercely sometimes and I often hide the disfiguring scars from sight. Heading down another ally I drop my satchel and guitar under a Dumpster to keep them safe before heading into the badly lit ally. Some people shiver at the fact that these ally's are badly lit and avoid them, people like me thrive on them. Stooping near a trash can I watch my surroundings, waiting for anyone to move that will alert me to another person. On the street if you're not the only person waiting for food, your going to have to fight for it, or you won't get any. A scuffle of a sneaker, next to the bags of trash there is another person, this one older with a large beard and hard green eyes that is staring at the door, waiting. I check my boot, making sure my switchblade is still there before removing it and placing it in the palm of my gloved hand. Now I wait, the joint should be closing since it's almost ten by now and they will be taking the fresh garbage out. My knees crack and I wince, not wanting to give away that I'm here.

" Psst. Hey Kid." I glance at the man and he gives me a dirty smile. I cringe and wonder how long he's been on the street. I've only been here for about a year and a half but even I still find a way to keep clean, either by bathing in the river or just making money and buying a bottle of water I still manage to stay fairly clean.

" How about we share this feast? I've not eaten for three days, and I no want a fight." He raises his hands showing no weapon and I sigh. What the hell?

" Alright, but no funny business." I tell the man and he nods, giving me thumbs up. Crouching back in the shadows I am rewarded with the sounds of an inside door opening and then the outside. A large bag of trash is tossed and the door is closed again, locked. I sigh and get up, stretching my legs as I head for the dinner. The older man also comes over, keeping his distance from me and I from him. Tearing open the bag I dig around and find a half-finished cup of soda and a bunch of warm unsold french-fries. Taking my loot I head back into the shadows of the ally, ducking behind a sturdy old car and munching on the Fries and sipping the drink. I can hear the man muttering to himself and the scuffle of his feet as he comes closer.

" Hey Kid, wanna trade?" He holds out a patty of meat and some tomato, I look skeptically at him before shaking my head.

" Aw c'mon. half the patty for some fries?" He asks and I slowly swallow the food already in my mouth while keeping my eyes on him. He smiles slightly again and I slowly nod, he splits the patty in half and I reach out to take it when a slip of something cold is suddenly enclosed around my wrist. Alarmed I drop my food and begin to struggle, yelling and swearing at the man who was going to trade. He hauls me up and slowly brings me to the mouth of the ally and over to a waiting car. My blade quickly is slipped into my secret pocket as the undercover cop tries to control me.

" Let me go!" I snarl and lash out with my teeth, trying to catch his hand.

" Easy son, relax. I'm not going to harm you." He tries but I am no idiot, I quickly begin slamming against the car, making him let go no matter how much it hurts me. People stop and watch and other cops arrive, they pin me to the car, shouting at me as the man who caught me takes off the wig and fake beard, now standing before me is a man no older than his forties. A cop, shit. I lash out again only to get a knee into the groin, making me squeeze my eyes shut. They force me to kneel and roughly kneel on my arms and legs, forcing me to be still. I stare helplessly up at the cop, his own eyes showing hurt and sadness.

" Jesus, he's just a kid." He says and I growl, trying to throw the off me but to no avail, only ending up breathing heavily.

" Are you calm now?" He asks, coming down to my level, as some of the pressure is take from my body. My anger is still burning strong and hatred is flowing through me as I gaze at this man.

" You're a real fighter kid, give ya that but all we're going to do is take you in and get you checked out by the doctors and find out where you belong, give you something decent to eat maybe?" He says and I sigh, laying my head on the pavement, the cool pavement. My head burns with more than anger and my body shudders with cold despite how warm it is out. They haul me to my feet by the shoulders and put me into the police car, slamming the door. The other officer climbs in and gives me a weak smile.

" This is for your own good." He says and I huff, sure.

****

(Police Station)

My head hurts, my hands are numb and my stomach feels like it's got a lead weight in it. Sitting on the examining table I give a nervous shudder, one the cop seems to notice as he asks me questions.

" Age?" I look around

"Seventeen."

" Birth Date."

"December twenty-ninth, nineteen eighty-six."

" Blood Type."

" Don't know." I mutter and he looks up before marking this down. The door opens and in walks a doctor, the white lab coat spotless and hair short cropped. He holds a chart and looks me over before looking at the cop.

" Young huh?" he asks and I huff, swinging my leg around in boredom.

" We're going to refer to him as X for right now alright?" The cop tells the doctor and he nods.

" Let's have a look at you okay. I'm just going to ask you to remove your jacket alright?" He asks and I give him a weird look, and he laughs.

" Quite the expression there, don't worry I won't be touching you, just going to run my eyes over you alright?" I sigh and slowly begin to remove the dark blue shirt and two black tank tops to leave me top naked and shivering. Slight gasps come from both cop and doctor as they look at me.

****

(Dr. Onaii)

This boy is the youngest detective Mathers has ever brought in and from the look he gives me he didn't come in easily. I ask him to remove his shirt and that expression is one to send daggers. I laugh, showing no fear and then try to abate his fear.

" Quite the expression there, don't worry I won't be touching you, just going to run my eyes over you all right?" he still doesn't look happy but he removes the three layers of clothes. At least he has enough sense to dress for the nights. I turn back from look at a weight chart and gasp at the shirtless boy, Mathers does too and the boy lowers his head in shame the long bangs now covering his face from us. Not only is X skinny he is also badly bruised with small possible flea bites on him. Every rib is showing and his breathing is slightly off, which mean a respiratory infection, or something. Moving around the table, I asses the back, making notes about the exposure of every vertebrae in his back along with scars on either side of his spine. The pants barely stay around his hips and are riding low enough for me to see where the scars go, well beyond the hip bones where they stop with sharp indents of tissue. Going back around the front I also not the well defined muscles on the small stomach, showing me he was working out and in good shape at some point.

" Now, X, please remove those gloves from your hands." I ask and his eyes shoot up, the fiery depths blazing with anger and fear and challenge.

" If you don't do as I ask willingly I will have the officers outside restrain you and then I will have to touch you." I tell the youth with anger and threat in my voice, he responds to that and is slowly removing the black leather gloves from slim finger. He puts them on top of his shirts and holds them up so I can see them. Relieved that there are no drug holes I am concerned about the massive scarring, his palms are a white color with relief and rises of scar tissue. Knuckles are the same and fingers are less but still slightly scared.

" How did you get these?" I ask and X only mutters something before looking up.

" A nunnery healed them." He offers but I don't care who healed them, I want to know how he got them.

" How. Did. You. Get them?" He sighs and looks away, a shiver runs through his body.

" Leave off with that question. Look at this." Mathers says and shows me two still pussing and bleeding marks on the area between thumb and forefinger. Upon closer inspection where Mathers and two other officers had to hold the youth I come to find they are bite marks, from a rat.

" X has Rat Fever." I explain and Mathers groans, pushing the young man's head to his shoulder where he breathes heavily from the cleaning of the infected wound. Sweat pours off the youth as he shakes and shudders fear racing in his young eyes. I shake my head, this child is in such terrible condition and would have gotten worse of not for the action Mathers took. Kneeling beside the shuddering boy I look him right in the eye,

" Now X, we're going to get you a bath, some decent food antibiotic and a warm place to sleep. Alright?" I ask and he is still untrusting of me as I help the detective up and we bring him to the small bathroom with a shower and everything. He stares at it amazed and I chuckle

" We're part of the Red Cross, not actually police but we do have the powers to arrest and make convictions. Now shower is here, towels are there and I'll have clean clothes for you when you get out." I smile at the youth as he takes a towel and opens the curtain for the shower, amazement etched on every fatigued feature.

" Would you like to be going around being called X or are you going to tell me your real name?" I ask as the teen struggles to turn on the facet, which I end up doing. He stares at me, unsure but finally he sighs and nods, looking right at me I see the blazing depths of blood red eyes as he tells me his name

" Kai Alexander Hiwatari."

Immortal Sadness: Oh! How was it? Did you all enjoy it? I hope you did! Yes that doctor is going to be a friend now and wait… if I say anymore I'll be giving the story away! NOT COOL! Anyway the next chapters won't be this long but they won't be insanely short either. So review and I will write more. Oh and Pick who you want to have find out first about Kai:

Mr. Dickinson

Rei Kon

Tyson Granger

Max Edwards (I made up his last name)

Hillary Conner (Made up last name)

Kenny Fowler (made up last name)

Random surviving member of the Hiwatari clan

Send in your votes along with your review. Highest get the vote!

REVIEW! Please? REVIEW!


	3. Chapter three

Author's Note: _Thank you to those who have reviewed! Something is wrong with my mail because it seems that I am unable to get review alerts and such. Makes me angry that does… **growls**, anyway I'll let you read the story now, and since at last check I got Mr. Dickinson as the person to find out first that's whom I'm going with. Oh I don't know if they have Social Security numbers over in Japan so in my world (run away!) they do. Enjoy!_

****

Honorable Measures

Chapter 2: spreading the news

(Kai)

There, I told him. Now the man can stop pressing me and just allow me to take my shower, a nice hot shower. Something I haven't enjoyed in months since going to the outpost in the winter. Taking the towel I send a glance at the man and he backs off, closing his mouth.

" Whatever you say son, we'll talk more when you have something to eat and are clean." He turns and walks out of the bathroom and I quickly strip of my old garments, taking out the empty wallet and coins I have and my worry stone, placing those inside the shower with me, not caring if the leather wallet gets wet. Standing under the hot spray I close my eyes and flex my aching back muscles, wishing that constant ache in my back would go away but it never does. Forcing my eyes open I take the clean bar of soap and the new cloth I lather the fabric up before washing the grim off my slim frame. Washing every part several times I rinse, making sure all soap is off before I turn to my nest of hair. Snarled and tangled I wash it first with shampoo and then run my fingers through the mess with a ton of conditioner in it. Very slowly I untangle my hair until is flows down my back easily without tangle and my fingers don't get caught. Rinsing the sweet scented conditioner from my two-toned hair I give myself one last rinse before shutting off the spray and grabbing the towel. Drying off I go easily around my back, the old surgery scars still ache some days when touched and around my ribs. The bite mark on my hand is going to have to be re-cleaned, a process I hate. The alcohol they used stung and when they swabbed the disinfectant and pain reliever into the still open wound it took everything I had to not scream and kick the doctor. As the doctor said, there was a set of clean jeans and a shirt and a gray sweatshirt. Pulling on the pants I am horrified to find that they are two sizes below my regular ones, worried by my weight loss I rub the worry stone around in my fingers, it's smooth texture making my scared fingers tingle with feeling. Glancing at myself in the mirror I sigh, the triangles tattoos from the Abbey stand out more on my hollow looking face and hair is starting to dry into its own long wild fashion. Taking a hair tie I put it up, braining the ends to keep them from my face. Finding no shoes or anything I grab my wallet and my other belongings, which isn't much, and walk out of the shower room. The doctor and the cop are sitting at a desk, a plate of steaming food waiting at an empty chair.

" Ah, have a good shower I guess?" he asks and I nod, slipping into the chair silently, keeping my eyes trained on the two older men. The cop only smiles slightly and the Doctor kneels beside my chair.

" let me bandage your hand." He says but is sounds more like an order so with an annoyed snort I hold my hand out for him to see and he quickly wraps white gauze around it, covering the scars. Now I only have to wear one glove instead of two, at least for a while.

" Okay X, you told Mike here that your name was Kai Alexander Hiwatari right?" The cop asks and I nod, glancing at the man and the two folders lying on the desk. One with my old life in it, and my new one, to bad there is no similarity between the lively red-eyed captain of the Bladebreakers and this half-starved, beaten and alone street dog.

" Do you have some form of identification? Like an ID or maybe Social Security?" he asks and I slowly take back out the leather wallet with the symbol for Phoenix on it and remove my driver's license, Beyblade stadium Pass and my social security card. Handing them to the cop I soon get a point at the steaming food from the doctor. Looking at the slop I wonder what's in it and then glance back at the doctor who is leaning over the ID's I just gave them.

" It's oatmeal. Not to hard for your stomach and not too soft to not feed you, eat up so you can take this antibiotic." He explains and I nod, spooning some of the gruel and putting it in my mouth. Could do with some honey or sugar or something but I highly doubt that they would allow me to have that. They glance up at me and then back at the picture ID's eyes wide with horror and shock.

" Oh my god. You really are the Hiwatari boy." I cough on the milk and take a sip of water before nodding.

" yeah, too bad." I mutter and Mike stops and glances at me.

" What are you talking about? Your team will be ecstatic that you're even alive Kai!" He says and I stand up, wobbling on my feet slightly before fixing the doctor with a glare.

" If your thinking about sending me back to Voltaire I will tell you right now I will run again, and you will not be able to stop me. Any of you." I threaten, watching as the cop and the Doctor come to stand in front of me, sharing a knowing look of sadness.

" Kai…. Your grandfather died of a heart related problem a few years ago." The cop tells me and I look at the floor. Something within me snapped just then, as those words left that man's mouth. To me it was like the chains that held me to that bastard have finally broken, relinquishing his hold over me. It's a good feeling. I look back up, startling the two men as I give a whoop and fall back into the chair laughing hysterically.

" Heart related problem…" I laugh closing my eyes and clutching my ribs, as they convulse "please that cold bastard never had a heart!" I roar and continue to laugh myself stupid. Only the two men don't join in and I don't expect them too, my grandfather was a great businessman. But none of these people knew what he was really like, no one but me and my grandmother whom he killed.

" Want to know something?" I ask them, ending my laughter. They look at me seriously expecting me to say something worth their listening. Well boys, this is worth your while, especially the cop.

" My grandmother Lanai Amiya-Hiwatari? You know how she died in a kitchen fire when our old mansion caught on fire?" They nod and look at me suspiciously.

" WRONG! I watched that man cut her into small pieces after poisoning her food, he cut her up and buried her in the backyard under the day lilies. She's in pieces under a small stone gnome. If you look there I'm sure you'll find what's left of her, maybe her skull because he left that and put in into a fabric bag she use to have." I tell them and the cop writes this all down, nodding. I sigh and lean back in my chair, playing with the slop in front of me, my appetite gone with the onslaught of memories of that terrible night. A hand is placed on my shoulder starting me out of my thoughts. Looking up I see Mike standing above me a slight smile on his face.

" Come on Kai, I'll show you to where you may sleep. If you need anything I'll be in the room down the hallway, that's my office." I nod and lay on the soft linen, my muscles clenching with pain as I ease them into the soft mattress. I hiss and the doctor seems to take notice and shakes his head.

" has something to do with those scars on your back no doubt, here, take these." He hands me three pills, I swallow them dry and then lay back, allowing the relaxants to work. It's been several months since I've hand any muscle relaxants and my body reacts quickly to them, numbing the nerves and calming the tensed muscles. Slowly the warmth of the blankets and mattress seep into me and I shut my eyes, falling into deep oblivion.

(Doctor Onaii)

" Yes Mr. Dickinson we're going to keep him over night just to make sure his infections are not to severe." I walk into my office where my boyfriend is talking on the phone with the BBA director, his stern face melted with worry.

" No Sir, he's being fine. Here is the man who is taking care of him if you would like to speak with him." He hands the phone to me and leans back in his chair, watching as I talk to the head of the BBA.

" Mr. Onaii, I am grateful to your and your partner for finding that young man." The other starts and I smile despite the fact he can't see me.

" Well we didn't go out to find just him, sir, but we're glad we got him off the streets when we did."

" How is he though?" He asks, voice deadly serious and concerned.

" Right now he is asleep, but he is very malnourished and thin, badly bruised and scared. His hands are a mess, scars all over them and he won't tell us how that happened." Dickinson sighs and I can almost see him ribbing a hand over his eyes.

" He probably won't either. Very private that boy is, fiercely protective of his own that one is." He says and I smile.

" How did he get those scars on his back?" I ask suddenly wondering of he knew anything about them.

" When he was born his spine was weak, hardly formed so the doctors went in and placed two bendable metal rods on either side of the spine to help it. But after being thrown into walls and abused so badly by his Grandfather he had to be placed on Muscle relaxes because he wouldn't be able to move someday it got so bad." He explains and I nod, snapping my fingers for a pad, Jack tosses me one and I quickly write down some of the things to put into his chart.

" When will he be ready to be picked up Doctor?" he asks and I sigh,

" Not sure, he was bitten by a rat recently and we're watching for Rat Fever. In a couple of days he might be able to go with you but other than that I can't tell you." A _hmm.._ Comes from the phone and I'm about to say something else when he asks

" Can I come see him in the morning? For myself before I tell his team mates?" I start at this and glance at Jack who is now going over the case file on the fire in the Hiwatari mansion. I nod my head and suddenly remember he can't see me.

" Yeah, should be alright but if I say enough, that's it alright? I don't want him to get stressed out and get into further illness." Mr. Dickinson agrees and we set up his visiting time for about ten, I can guess Kai is an early riser and will be up well before then. Hanging up the phone I go and lean over the desk, looking at the pictures of the young Hiwatari child when he was very little and a few while he grew. Then the house and the room so badly scorched, the window was shattered which leads me to believe that that's how Kai got out, by jumping through the window. Leaning down so my nose is nuzzled in Jack's ear I whisper

" Go home lover, I'll be here tonight monitoring Kai. Watch out for Lance, make sure he's in bed and all set." I tell him and he turns his head to give me a quick but loving kiss before packing up his case and grabbing his helmet and leather jacket.

" Be good." He winks and walks out of the office leaving me to my own devices. Glancing back down at the pictures I shake my head, he was such a little boy full of expression and joy, even with his defect he was still happy. In later pictures you can see the sadness and anger building up in the young man's face and his expressions becoming less and less until finally he is nothing but stone. Excpet for the picture with the Bladebreakers after the World Championships which Lance, our adopted son watched with baited breath. He is smiling and has that joyful glint in his eyes once more. Who would have known that only two weeks later he was going to be badly burned with the toll of never launching a Beyblade ever again hanging above his head? Who would have known that my boyfriend and I would be taking care of the Captain of the Bladebreakers? Fate works in odd ways and because it does that, we discover new things and embrace those that need to be found once more.

Authors END note: _Okay, so I through in a homosexual couple. I have no issue with these people so therefore I hope no one else will either. I thought it added a bit of spice to the story and if some of those close-minded people out there don't like it oh well. Don't read the story. Simple as that, I'm a supporter of Gay Marriage and a hater of Bush but I support our troops. _**Flames will be taken to hell and given to the Grim. **_I just got a whole ton of reviews and I thank those people to, but since this chapter was already written... Thanks to one Pheonix-Dragonmoon for giving me the last names... I kind of forgot that Max's last name was tate... opps. So, please keep reviewing! and no, there will be no terrible and senseless Tyson torture._****

**REVIEW! And I'll update again!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter four

****

Honorable Measures

Chapter 4: Everlasting hope

An ear-splitting scream wakes me from my light slumber, jerking my head so fast I narrowly miss the lamp. Sitting up I blink, wondering what happened, then it suddenly dawns on me. Kai. Shoving the chair back and jumping to my feet I race down the hall, pounding into the small room Kai is in. The young man is withering helplessly on the bed, sheets knotted within his white-knuckled hand and sweat pours from his brow. Going to the bed I try to wake the shuddering person but all I get is a weak punch. Going to the table I prepare a sedative but stop when mumbling, feverish mumbling reaches my ears.

"no… g-grandfather… s-stop… Nana…. Stop!" He cries, tears beginning to leak down his face. Remembering the recorder Jack usually makes me keep on I quickly hit the switch, making the little machine beep before going and kneeling beside the young man's bed. He is still thrashing but weakly as his strength is beginning to wean, sighing helplessly I take the tanned flesh of his arm and rub my thumb over the spot the injection will go. Uncapping the needle I slowly insert it into Kai's flesh, the young man lets out a growl and flinches away but can't move his arm due to the fact that he is being held. The sedative goes into his blood stream and I continue holding onto him, closing my eyes as he cries out for random people, ones he sees in his nightmares. His struggles become less and less until they stop all together. He lets out a soft sigh before falling limply back onto the mattress where I release his arms and sit back on my heels. Such a troubled young man, can't even sleep through the night without a troublesome thought. Getting to my feet I head back to the office, and wake the computer up. Typing the words 'Kai Hiwatari' into the search engine, it comes up with a few news articles about him but one about his birth. The picture has woman holding onto a baby wrapped in blankets and her husband standing beside her, hand on her shoulder. Behind them were Voltaire and his wife, all smiling happily at the arrival of their new edition. Under the picture read the caption

__

Mrs. Adriana Hiwatari and her husband Vasilie Hiwatari are brining their new baby son named Kai Hiwatari home from the hospital. This arrival was foreseen when the two were wed only last year.

Clicking on the 'Read more of this article' button up comes a large article,

__

German native Adriana Klein and her husband Russian descendant Vassili Hiwatari celebrate the birth of their six pounds two ounces baby boy today. The son of the two was named Kai Alexander Hiwatari, to appease both grand parents. On the fathers side the great owner and CEO of the Biovolt Corporation and his wife asked for at least a semi Russian name, hence Alexander. One the mothers side Mr. Klein a German car plant owner and his wife wanted something totally different but went with their daughters favorite name in the Native American language that means 'Willow'. Since the marriage of the two children of these wealthy businessmen the parents have been looking foreword to an heir, which would settle their minds.

Clicking out of that I type in 'Death Hiwatari' and it comes up with six matches. Clicking on one dated back when Kai would have been around six.

__

The deaths of Adriana and her husband Vassili rocked the two nations today when the news of the car crash that had killed them in America finally reached their homes of Russia, Germany and Japan. They had been returning from a conference of expanding the Biovolt Corporation into the Untied States when a drunk driver sideswiped them and they were sent into a tree. Adriana who had not been wearing a belt at the time was sent through the windshield and was found several yards away hardly recognizable due to the loss of her face. Dental records proved it was the heiress. The body of Vassili was found within the car but was cut in half by the car and tree, he died at the scene crying for his wife who laid dead several yards away. They leave behind their six-year-old son Kai Hiwatari.

I shake my head, such a tragedy for one so you to have to go through. I don't know what Lance would do if both Jack and I died one night, he probably would go back to the foster home since the adoption agency was against us adopting him in the first place. Same sex couples seem to be badly discriminated against everywhere. Sighing I lean back in the chair and click through the articles of Kai's many victories and defeats of mighty opponents on his road to being the captain of the Bladebreakers until finally the articles began to contain some information on those he battled with. Lance had told as much as he knew about them to Jack and I when they were still a team but I don't think all the information was true.

__

Rei Kon, native of China one of the members of the White Tiger clan who isolate themselves in the hills, rejecting all modern day things and living as they have for thousands of years. His quite and thought out personality makes him a worthy opponent, that and his powerful bitbeast Driger a massive white tiger who was trusted to Rei by the Village elder before he left to prove himself. His old team the White Tigers have even faced off against their own clan member and have fallen to the might of this team.

The picture of a black haired and golden eye boy accompanies the paragraph and I stare hard at the feline like boy. His incisors giving him a feral look but his golden eyes also making him appear far more human.

__

Max Tate, native to Chicago, Illinois America where his mother is a researcher. His father owns a Beyblade parts store in Tokyo Japan where the boys train and call home. His lively nature and naïve sense makes him the youngest among them all, not only by age but personality. His bitbeast is a turtle called Draceil, a mighty defensive creature he has kept the opponent bitbeasts at bay until he can build up an attack and take them out.

That… is a very happy child. His blond hair and blue eyes marking him as an American, much like Jack's complexion cursed him.

__

Tyson Granger, the most headstrong member of the Bladebreakers making him the highest risk, yet his bitbeast Dragoon seems unaffected by the fact that his blader is usually sending him into battle unprepared and still comes out on top of the competition. Tyson Loves to eat so all food offering places beware.

The young man with the cap turned backward and a huge grin on his face fills the screen, his eyes laughing as Max tries to hug him around the neck. Another article on the Data man they call the Chief is below this one, this really doesn't interest me much since he's not a Beyblader. From what I remember Lance saying is that he only took information and improved their Beyblades and that his is trapped within the laptop he uses.

A soft creak makes me look up from the screen to see a pale and feverish Kai standing at the doorway, his hand on the frame. I stand up as he stares hard at me, eyes slightly glazed over but moving none the less. The sedative must have worn off because he seems livelier than someone who had been sedated, looking at the clock I notice why, it's now seven-thirty in the morning and he was injected at one.

" Good morning Kai." I begin and he nods, licking his dry lips before shifting his weight to another foot.

" Would you like something to eat?" I ask and I get a blank look before he speaks

" Where is your bathroom?" he asks and glances around looking for the room. I step out form behind the desk and gently guide him to the small room and close the door, allowing the young man some privacy. Twenty minutes later I begin to get worried. Knocking on the door I get no response.

" Kai? I'm coming in." I nudge the door slightly and peek in to find the youth spread out on the floor, asleep. Smiling and laughing softly I stoop to pick the boy up but getting my arms around him since he is wedged between the toilet and the wall proves to be difficult. Leaning back I shake my head, why do boys always find the oddest places to sleep? Looking around I try to find something to help lever him out but can't find anything. Sitting down I rest my hand on his lower back and wait until Jack gets here, he will help me get the young man out of his little bed spot.

****

(Rei)

My alarm goes off and my hand reaches out from under the bedspread to slap at the top, making the annoying sound go off and the room becomes silent once again. Opening my eyes to mere slits I gaze around, groaning when I find it to be daylight. Sighing I flop the sheets back and stretch, yawing and scratching my head. Kicking the sheets away I sit up, blinking my eyes since they are still blurry. Finally gathering the strength I get up and head for the bathroom, my bladder craving release. Finishing that I head to the mini shrine in my small living room, this one surrounded by the many pictures of all my friends and loved ones, each with an odorless burning candle. I take the lighter and light them, since I am not bale to keep them going for only a few hours due to the fire hazard, and say a prayer as I light each candle near each picture. I stop as I near the end, the picture of a smiling and happy Kai, the candle in front of his is a bright yellow one, the only scented one out of all the candles. Last night at dinner Tyson presented me with a harsh truth, that my hopes of Kai being alive has been going on far to long and it was becoming unhealthy. I told him that I would never expect Kai to give up on me if I was presumed dead, and I won't give up on him. Tyson only said that he was worried about me and that it was time to let his memory go, yet something is telling me, as I sit in front of the cockily smiling picture of Kai, the lighter held slightly above the wick. Something is telling me that I shouldn't give up hope… that it's important not to give up hope on him. Sighing my other half says Tyson is right, that it is time to give up that hope, that last false hope that Kai is still alive. Slowly I release the button on my lighter and put it down on the hardwood floor, taking the picture I place it face down, so the image isn't exposed. Getting to my feet I bow at the shrine and place the lighter on the table next to it, before walking away, tears stinging my eyes as I walk to the kitchen to make my morning coffee. As I push the button on the pot the phone rings, sending a jump through my spine. Going over to it, slightly annoyed with the person calling I answer

" Hello?"

" Rei? This is Mr. Dickinson." I blink

"Mr. Dickinson, what can I do for you?" I ask hoping he won't ask me to convince the others to blade again.

" I just wanted you to know…. Kai is alive." I stop breathing my eyes go wide.

" Wha—how--?" I start and the chuckle over the line makes me open and close my mouth like a gasping fish.

" He was picked up off the street where he's been living for over two years now, I just went in to see him. Rei, he's not the same person we all knew and respected. He's battered, scared and a lot more closed off than before, his life has been hard. And" Mr. D stops, breathing a deep breath before continuing,

" He may never Beyblade again." I gasp, nearly dropping the phone. To Kai Beyblading was his life, without being able to Beyblade must be slaughtering him inside, that's all Kai ever thought about, even after being freed from Biovolt was Beyblading, now without that in his future, he must be lost.

" Rei? Are you there?"

" Y-yeah… can I see him?" I blurt out, wishing for the yes I so want. Silence is all that greets me before Mr. Dickinson says anything.

" Well, I might be able to convince Kai to allowing you to see him, he didn't even want to look at me. Tried to run from me actually but Doctor Onaii told him that if he did he was going to be sedated again." My heart sank, of course Kai wouldn't want to see anyone from the team, he must think everyone gave up on him, that's why he never came out of the shadows. Closing my eyes briefly I reopen them and growl slightly.

" Mr. Dickinson, are you going to talk to him again?" I ask and the older man gives an affirmed sound

" Please, tell him I never gave up hope, through out the whole investigation I never gave up hope that he was still alive." Mr. Dickinson give an alright and promises to call me after to tell me what he said while ordering me to get a hold of Tala, and tell him. I promise him and write down the Russian's number, surprised to find it in the United States. Hanging up I sit down, my legs turned to jelly, my coffee is done but I can not, my friend is actually alive, and Tyson said all my hope and prayers were useless. Well, HA to you Tyson. Getting to my feet and fixing my coffee I grab my Cell phone and dial the number I was given. After about four rings I get an answer, a very sleepy, mumbled Russian 'hello'. I stop and breathing as the Russian repeats

" Tala." I state finally and a snort is all I get

" Yeah… hang on." Opps, wrong person most likely one of the roomies, since Mr. D did say the D Boys moved in together and are renovating a two family house. Soon the yell of the person who answered is heard and footsteps.

" Tala here." Comes the slightly accented Russian voice.

" Tala, its Rei." I inform and he laughs

" Hey Rei, how ya been?" he asks, I will keep in touch with the flaming red headed boy and shoot the shit with him but today just isn't a luxury call. You see Tala never gave up hope on his brother's survival and he even flew to Japan to stay with us while the investigation was still going on, he was there when we laid the empty casket into the ground.

" I have good and bad news for you." I state and he sighs

" Alright, your pregnant and the chick thinks it's someone else's." He states and I can see the cocky grin and I laugh, snarling at him through the phone.

" Good one Tala but I'm serious here man." I laugh and he coughs becoming serious again.

" Okay, good news first."

" well.. Kaiisaliveandhewasfoundlivingonthestreets." I say in one jumbled breath. A silent line is all I get before a

" Uh.. repeat that over." Comes from the Russian.

" KAI IS ALIVE." I state clearly and slower. The silence now is scary on the other end, very scary.

" Tala?" I ask tentatively.

" Is that some sick fucking joke Rei?" he snarls and I sigh,

" NO! I just got a call from Mr. Dickinson, he had just got out of talking to Kai. He's alive!" I defend and Tala only laughs slightly.

" Figures Kai wouldn't allow his grandfather to kill him that easily. Are you going to see him?" He asks and I dread my next answer

" I might, Mr. D had a hard enough time trying to talk to him, I might not even be allowed." I explain, hoping Tala won't want to come and visit him when I haven't even succeeded yet.

" If and when you do Rei, tell him I love and miss him. I miss my brother and I look foreword to the day that we Bey Battle again, this time… as friends, tell him he promised and he never went back on a promise." I smile, and nod before saying my good bye's. Tala hangs up and I do the same, sitting at my table I remember that promise after Tyson's match and after Boris was hauled away by the authorities. Tala ran over to Kai and gave him this fierce hug and was talking to him and Russian so excited his eyes were twitching. Kai promised to him that they would have a match but not as enemies but as friends, as brothers. Tala always said those days when he was with us that Kai never, no matter how hard, he never went back on his promise.

__

He's alive and I'll make sure he keeps that promise Tala, I swear you that my friend. I swear.

****

Author's note: _Okay, all those out there that wanted the D Boys to finally arrive, how did ya like that! I know I made Tala a NICE person but ya know… I did say there would be some of my own sick twists. So, I hope you enjoyed this and thank you to all those kind people who reviewed and_

****

Sakura02: U won the grand prize my friend! Your right that was MY birthday, but I'm not lazy! It was the only day I could think of and I meant to change it!

Sealink: I want to come live in your country! Sounds so much cooler than mine, we're sooooo prejudice it's not funny.

For all those who bashed Bush RIGHT ON!! (Holds up fist in Rock Fist Style) YEAH!

REVIEW! And I'll update soon! That I promise! REVIEW!

__


	5. Chapter five

Thank you for those who have reviewed!

Die Bush!!!!: I love your name! That rocked when I saw it! Thank you much for your review.

White Angel Black Demon: Welcome to America and just to let you know… 'to the max' hasn't been said in about 15 years. Thank you for pointing out the obvious, that I have issues, but NO SHIT! Since this is America, I can say what I want.. And that is FREEDOM OF SPEECH!

**Sakura02: **YES! World domination! YES! I shall speak to you about those plans later my friend... we have MUCH planning to do evil laugh

**Angelgirl10: **I have several close friends whom's mom and dad are serving over there and/or have lost someone close to their hearts. It's my own personal reasons for not liking the man and didn't think that comment would have such an uproar.

**kai indomisha:** Trust me I know we lost. And I agree with you about having to stand together but my reasons for disliking him are my own and I shouldn't of have brought it onto ths site. Forgive this and I will stop bashing the man publicly.

****

Disclaimer: This story is an act of my amendment right of Freedom of Speech, I own these characters not, but am only giving SIM money to rent. Enjoy!

Honorable Measures

Chapter 5: Crash and Burn

(Kai)

My meeting with Mr. Dickinson didn't go very well, the man wanting to know all this stuff about why I didn't come foreword when the fire happened, or when Voltaire died. Those I can't and won't answer, because that's my problem and mine alone. The man was very concerned and thinking back now I feel bad for telling him off the way I did, all he wanted to do was help. Sighing I run my gloved hand through my long hair, the water falling from the tips onto the towel wrapped around my neck and shoulders.

"Alright. Ready to lose some of this hair?" I flinch at the cool feeling of the scissors brush against my neck but settle back down with the calm words from Mike. He begins to comb the long strands back and slowly cutting the ends off until the hair is to my shoulders and not half-way down my back.

" There ya go Kai, now you won't be frizzing up." He laughs and I smirk slightly, wishing I could leave but my fever is concerning the Doctor so I'm stuck here until that's gone that and I don't have a place to go. Getting out of the chair I go and grab the broom, sweeping up the dark blue hair on the floor. Mike goes and gets the dustpan and together we get the old hair off the floor. Soon I'm following him to the medical room to be examined by him, a thorough exam he calls is. Sitting on the table I resist a shiver, hating anything that has to do with medical help. Mike comes over and checks my breathing while we talk and my movement, making me walk and shift my weight. He weighs me and whistles at the reading.

" Damn Kai, your only 105 pounds, how much did you weigh before?" I stop and think, I actually don't rightfully know

" About 135, 150." I offer and he winces.

" You were small then, but now your not healthy." He sighs and writes some stuff down in the folder before asking me to lie on my stomach. Out of all the docs who have touched my back, I like Mike the most. He explains everything he's doing and will back off at the slightest tensing of muscles.

" Now, I'm going to run my finger down the spine, just to be sure it's straight." He says and I close my eyes, this is the one part I hate. My back, unlike others is extremely sensitive and when my spine is touched the muscles actually will convulse, making my whole body spasm, which really, really hurts. The light touch startles me and I nearly jump off the table as the first few muscles protest painfully. Clenching my teeth shut I close my eyes harder, willing my muscles to stay put and not bunch, but to no avail, soon a pain filled hiss comes from my mouth. Mike stops and removes his fingers from my back and steps to where my head is, eyes still closed.

" I'm sorry, what's wrong." He asks, concern and fear shaking his voice a bit. I breathe against the immense pain.

" Back… s-spasm." I inform through clenched teeth. He nods and leaves my side before returning a few minutes later with a needle with also startles me when it pricks my arm.

" Easy Kai, it's a muscle relaxant." He sooths and I can _feel_ the sensation seeping through my muscles as the drug takes effect and numbs my back, forcing the muscles to fall limp and unclench.

" Damn that hurts…" I mutter and try to get up but am held down by Mike, who is staring down at me.

" You do realize Kai that with all those bad spinal injuries you should by all rights be paralyzed right?" he breathes and I nod, knowing the risks and how, even with the rods I should have been paralyzed.

" Well, that is still a probability, that sometime in the future you can become paralyzed. So if you experience any tingling in your legs or numbness and lack of movement or coordination you have to tell me." He says and I nod, getting up from my position on the bed my back cramping done with. He looks at the clock and whistles slightly

" Hungry? I'm starved and since there is nothing here, let's go out." I blink, he's actually going to allow me out into public? Does he realize just _how_ easy it will be for me to escape?

" Sure… wait.. Mike, I have nothing to wear." I tell him and glance down at the scrubs I was given. He laughs and asks me to follow him, which I do to another part of the building, which I found out, was actually a warehouse. Mike and Jack just started this facility and I am really their first patient to even be brought in. he stops and opens a small closet which has a ton of clothes in it, divided up by sizes. Gazing over the many jeans and shirts I turn to look at the older man who only nods toward the closet.

" Go ahead, pick something out that you want to wear and then come find me." He says and leaves, closing the door behind him. I stare at the clothes, I haven't seen this many clothes in at least two years, not since my own wardrobe was burnt to a crisp. Fingering the pants in the lowest size I find a pair of tan cargo's and then a white long sleeved shirt and a baseball cap, with the logo of _Black Label Society_ on it. Putting on the clothes I then find a pair of steel-toed work boots and some socks, slipping those on and taking the boots on my hand I head out, finding Mike in his office. I sit in the comfy brown leather chair and tie up the boots, testing their weight. Not to heavy, but heavy enough where I can kick a brick wall and not feel a thing. Mike grabs his keys and his sunglasses and heads out the door. We walk down two flights of stairs things I don't remember seeing my fist night here and out into the parking lot. Near a Van sits a Pick-up truck, its black body shining in the afternoon sun. Mike heads for it and unlocks the door, hopping in he leans over and unlocks mine. Getting in I hook the seatbelt and then look out the window as we drive past the many old haunts I use to hang at. Passing the burger joint I was caught at I cringe when I see the cop car a few blocks away.

" Jack's out there right now, working." Mike informs as he pulls up outside a very familiar market place. One of the many places I've seen Rei wandering around at when I was watching from the ally's. Mike gets out and I unhook the belt before getting out and locking the door. Following the man we head to a small hotdog vender with picnic tables on the outside of a park. A few kids are playing at the Bey dishes planted into the ground, their laughter and cries making me turn to watch. Mike taps me on the shoulder

" What do you want?" he asks a slightly worried look on his face. I glance at the menu,

" I'll have a hotdog with relish and nothing else, and a Fruit Punch." I tell the portly man, his extra chin ruff with facial hair and his bushy eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he writes down the order.

" No issue." He says and is off to begin making our food. Our drinks come up first as another person comes to take the older of the people behind us.

" Hey Rei, how are ya!" I jump at the name, looking at the person out of the corner of my eye. Long black hair and sharp golden eyes… oh my gods it's Rei! I turn around quickly hoping he doesn't notice.

(Rei)

" Hey Rei, how are ya!" I smile at Louis the Hotdog vender I've fallen in love (with his food) since moving to this area. He smiles and I tell him I want my regular, which he quickly orders. I move next to the people who were in front of me, the younger of the two standing with his back to me, and the elder glancing at the table area, looking for a place to sit. My own eyes are looking for Tyson, since after lunch we're supposed to go and battle for a bit. The older man in front of us says something to the younger, to which he gets a shrug.

" Kai, are you sure your feeling alright?" I blink… did he just call that kid Kai? I look harder at the kid's back, wanting to see if it's really my team mate, the long navy blue hair falling out from under the cap looks like it could be Kai, but I have to see the face, the eyes. The one names Kai sways a bit on his feet and grasps onto the trashcan for support as the man he's with steadies him, saying something soothing. Alarmed I step foreword, wanting to help if need be.

" Sir, is you friend alright?" I begin and try to help steady the youth but only get my hands slapped away and an angry glare from two sharp crimson eyes. I blink, not realizing that those eyes belong to the only person I know. The other falls, eyes rolling into his head as he crashes to the ground. The elder kneels beside him, checking a pulse and trying to get the other's attention. I finally get a good look at the other, since his cap fell off when he hit the ground I can see the two-toned hair and triangles tattooed on his narrow face.

" Kai." I whisper and kneel beside the fallen as well, taking his wrapped hand only to have it snatched away by the other. He gives no reason, only begins to unwrap the bandage. I watch with morbid fascination as the unwrapped hand is exposed and reveals the terrible scarring and a large bite wound still pussing and bleeding. I intake a sharp breath and shake my head.

" Oh Kai…" I mutter and the other is lifting him like a bunch of pillows and hauling him back to the black truck. He puts Kai into the cab and squeals away, leaving me to stand there. Glancing around I see Tyson coming at me through the crowd that had gathered his eyes glazed over.

" Rei, what happened?" He asks and I bed down to pick up the concert hat, rolling it over in my hands before glancing at Tyson, my eyes clouding over with tears.

" What is it?" Tyson asks, putting his hand on my shoulder. I shake my head,

" Nothing, just an old memory about Kai is all. Nothing… it's just a memory." I tell him as he leads me to the table and we sit down, I can't tell him or anyone else just yet… not yet. I don't even know if he wants to even know us any longer. I don't want to get their hopes up… only to have them crushed.

****

Okay! I have a new Pen name, it's Revolutionary Rebel and this is me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I realize it was kind of speedy at the end, but hey, for those who wanted Rei to see Kai, he did! REVIEW! And I'll update soon! REVIEW and pray I get this job at a stable! REVIEW! 

__


	6. Chapter six

Thank you for those who have reviewed!

Mako-Magic: _Rat fever is a real illness and comes from being bitten or digesting rat feces. Spirillum minus is common in Japan and is called Sodoku. Fever, chills and open and raw area around the wound occur and is often treated with penicillin or other drug treatments within 7 to 10 days. Thanks for asking about that! I was planning on writing something about it in the coming chapters so thanks for asking._

_R:__ No corners were cut to get more reviews. It's been raining for the past 2 days and I've been bored out of my mind so I just write. I'm sorry if the last chapter seemed short but I make all the chapters at least 4 pages long, and about 3,000 words or so. I try to keep the chapters equal in length but sometimes I run out of ideas or forget what I was writing about. Sorry if it seemed shorter… but I try._

**LA-Tiger:** _DUDE! Denmark rules! YES! swoosh_

****

Disclaimer: I am not an owner, only a torturer of these fine characters made my other, more intelligent people. I do not own anything, not even my own truck, so if you want to sue, you can have the dead mouse out back.

Honorable Measures

Chapter 6: Simple kind of Men

(Mr. Dickinson)

Sitting behind my desk I remove the half-moon glasses and wipe my eyes with my hand, sighing in anger at the case file in front of me. Since seeing Kai and hearing the angry words from his mouth I have been on a quest to figure out how to get Kai to understand that we are here to _help_ him and not hurt him. So, to help I turned to a few other case files, the Demolition Boys' and updates on how they were getting on living now in a normal society in America, close to Max's mom and the All Stars. The one man thing that helped the D-Boys become more adjusted to the outside world was their sticking together, they now live in a place together with a few spare bedrooms. Another thing was therapy, which I know young Kai won't go for no matter how good the therapist is, he had gone to them before, and if I remember clearly, narrowly bashed one's head in, so that's out of the question.

" Mr. Dickinson?" I blink and glance at the woman standing at my doorway, her blue skirt and white blouse neat and professional looking for a secretary.

" Yes Marie?" I ask and she smiles slightly

" There is a Tala Valkof on the line, he wishes to speak with you." She says and I nod, picking up the receiver and putting it to my ear. Gathering a breath I hold my finger over the 'Hold' button and release it, preparing myself for the bombardment of questions. Pressing the button I quickly greet the other

" Young Tala, how nice it is of you to call." I get a slight snort from the other and smile, after all that therapy the humorous side of the red-headed Russian has come out, making him an almost pleasure to talk to unless he is angry.

" Look, Stanley. I'm covered in paint, my house nearly caught on fire and I just found out my best friend is alive and I wasn't the first to be informed." He says and I smirk at the beginning of his sentences.

" There were reasons for me not calling you Tala, one being that Kai didn't even want to see me, let alone anyone from the teams. I'm trying to get Rei into see him, but he seemed pretty abstinent about not having him see him either." I tell the young man and he only sighs.

" Look, I know he will see him. We've been friends since we were six, we're practically brothers in all but blood. I need to see him Stanley, I need to make sure the only person I consider a relative is still _alive_ and that I haven't lost him." He says, his voice low and dangerously, I close my eyes. I knew for so long the relationship of the two boys, their training had been a barrier they continually broke down, they were always defying the odds and stuck together up until the incident with Black Dranzer that drove the two apart until the World Championships. After that the two were then reunited and learned not only have they both changed but not in good, nor bad ways. They changed because it was what life asked of them, they had to become stronger to survive living off of the hope that the other hadn't let life get them down.

" Alright Tala, but only you the others have to remain there. I will pay for your trip here and back. I'll call you when I have the reservations and have talked to the doctor." I explain and a sound of acknowledgement comes form the other. I tell him I'll be in touch and hang up, leaving the phone on the cradle and leaning back in my chair. Now I only have to make sure that the child is all right enough to have Tala visit. Picking up the phone I dial the number for Mike and Jack and let it ring.

(Jack)

A not-so-lucky afternoon leads me back to the warehouse, parking the dodge I jump out, taking my costume with me. Heading up the metal stairway I stop when I hear the enraged yell from the medical wing, dropping my bag I quickly sprint up the stairs running into the medical area I stop at the sight that greets me. My lover is struggling to keep a thrashing Kai on the medical table, the boy's brow knitted with anger and pain as he tries to get up off the bed.

" Oh… ah… Hello hun." He smirks and is promptly hit in the chin with a wild fist. His head is hit to the side with the impact and I step in, grabbing the young man around the shoulders and literally using all the strength to push him down on the bed. Mike stands up and runs a hand through his hair, growling with anger before kicking a medical tray, which crashes to the ground with a metallic clang, all the instruments flying about the place. I watch as he breathes heavily in through his nose and release it, calming his trembling body and soon comes back to the struggling teen's side. That's the one thing that drew me to the Japanese American man, his eagerness to help the injured but also his quickly maintainable anger, which has gotten him in trouble at bars and such but when it comes to helping someone, he's calm and cool.

" We need to bring him to the doctor Mike, he can't be treated here." I tell him and he gazes at me, his eyes glazing over in defeat as he take a tranquilizer and injects the feverish teen. The sedative flowing through his system and making him relax to a point where he can't struggle because his brain has basically shut down all his ability to really process movement.

" Your right, we bring him to Arian, she's the only one I know who will help him." He says and gathers up a blanket, wrapping the thin teen in it and is about to lift him when I notice the strained look on his face.

" Mike, stop. When was the last time you injected?" I ask and the sadly glowing look in his eyes tells me he hasn't injected today. Shaking my head I push my lover to the counter

" Check your sugar and inject, I'll get Kai to the truck and get it ready." I tell him and watch as the man takes out his reader and sticks his finger, pressing it to the strip and soon the beeping noise tells me his sugar is to high. Glaring at him I make sure he is going to inject

" I'm going to do it Jack, don't worry. Get him to the truck, I'll be down in a minute." He says and I shake my head before heading down to the truck. Placing the shivering youth in the extra cab I hop in, turning the engine over and wait for my boyfriend to come out of the door. Soon the aluminum door opens and the man is locking it. I pull up next to him and he gets in, holding onto a folder with a picture of the young man now whimpering slightly in the back. Flooring it I crack a grin as the eight cylinder roars to life and takes up flying out of the parking lot and up the road to the hospital.

" So.. what happened?" I ask, glancing at the other who is turned in the bucket seat and feeling the forehead of Kai.

" We were out getting lunch when he suddenly collapsed. A young man tried to help but I left without thanking him." He says sadly and I smile. Pulling into the parking lot I stop the truck and help lift the young man out of the truck and carry him into the hospital. Going to the desk Mike all but yells at the clerk and soon Arian is coming down the hall, his pager going off and an angry look in his eyes. He sees the boy wrapped in a blanket and is soon grabbing a gurney in urgency.

" What the hell happened?" he asks as he races the feverish boy to a private examining room, unwrapping the blanket and looking over the shivering body.

" A young boy Jack picked up, was bitten by a rat has suspected rat fever. He showed no serious symptoms except fever and that was low. It's now high-grade and he is fighting." Mike gives the other doctor the lowdown and soon Arian is examining the whole boy, right down to the roots of his hair.

" Damn, he's real bad." He mutters and I take Mike's hand, knowing how serious this Rat fever can get. Arian sighs and stands up, hands on his hips as he decided what to do.

" Alright, we're admitting him, he'll need to be on twenty-four hour drip and that wound is going to need to be cleaned out every hour. A bad one has bitten him and if we can't get his temp down, he might lose some bodily functions, if not his life. First off we're going to put him into an ice bath and then warm him back up, keep doing this until the body temp comes down a few notches. We move Kai to a sound proof room used for those patients with acute appendicitis and high fevers, a ice bath has already been drawn and we are now stripping Kai to his boxers. Before we plunge the young man into the freezing water Arian inserts an IV needle and hooks the bag up on a runner so it will not be in our way when we are moving him. The IV now inserted Mike and I take off our shoes, socks knowing how wet the room will be getting soon. On the count of three we lift Kai off the bed, myself holding onto his shoulders and slowly lower him into the water, his body going rigid and muscles clenching in shock. A loud whimper escapes the young man's mouth and we set him into the icy water. Most of his body submerged Kai's crimson eyes open with a snap and he begins to struggle, his limbs sloshing the water around and out of the tub. I hold onto him and Mike keeps up a soothing conversation as the young man struggles.

Since Kai's rescue I haven't truly seen his body except for during the examination but now with him thrashing in the water, naked except for his boxers I finally see the things Mike was so shocked about. The many intricate scars on his torso and chest, the marks, almost like branding on his hip bone and the odd looking indents of his collarbone almost like the right side was hit with something hard and was never looked after properly. Whistling slightly as we lift the now badly shivering youth out and wrap him in warm blankets I glance at Mike who is still trying to calm the distressed Kai.

" He's in a bad way." I mutter and Mike only glances at me, his emerald eyes sadly echoing my voiced words.

" Yeah.. I can tell." He says and rubs the thick wool blanket down the shaking limbs, trying to warm him up. The Crimson orbs are opened slightly and I gaze at them, seeing the tired, pleading look. Mike notices this too and looks down with a reassuring smile

" Your going to be alright Kai, we're trying to cool your body off because your too hot." He explains and I feel the tightening of the muscles.

" H-hurts… Mike…" he whimpers as his muscles contract once more, making him whimper louder and scrunch his eyes shut. Mike nods and I look at him

" Back deformity when he was born, he's been on muscle relaxants for a while now. The cold must have triggered them to spasm." He says and Arian comes back in, his hands full with some medication and injections.

" I read about that in his file. Here is some relaxant." He says and hands Mike the bluish liquid in the syringe. Mike uncaps it and flicks at a vein in Kai' s arm, slowly he pushes the needle into his arm, injecting the relaxants into his body. A soft sigh comes from Kai and soon we are lifting him back up and lowering him into the water, his whimpers now fledged yells of pain, incoherent yells of names. He begins to sob, trying to get out of the tub. Two name she keeps repeating over and over again, his voice becoming hoarse.

" Rei! Help me!" he sobs, tears spilling from his eyes as we bring him back out of the tub and try to warm him back up.

" Tala no! TALA!" I shake my head sadly and rub the warm blanket all over his shivering and trembling body. I am convinced that Kai isn't only trembling from cold or fever, maybe from the raw emotions that are shown when he calls for his friends. I glance at Mike who is sadly shaking his head and he sings a few words to me of our revised song.

" Simple Kind of men… doing what we love and don't understand why. We're simple kind of men, doing what we can." I smile and continue helping this young man, this is something we _do_ understand, this boy is in need of help and _we _were meant to help him. Fate has a strange way of working, and this one has a sense of humor.. a bad one.. but a sense of humor none the less.

Okay, so there you go, chapter 5. It was a bit more about Mike AND Jack, and how they are just doing something they think they _have_ to do. That last bit of the song was actually from the cover song by Shinedown called Simple Man and all I did was making sound different. So, I hope this chapter SEEMED longer and answered one's question on how Tala and Kai can be brothers… if not I'll explain in the next chapter. So, what should happen with Kai? Give me some ideas bcs I love hearing ideas from other people! I have a few ideas but want to hear from the rest of you! SO REVIEW! (Hands out some pins that have Kai and other BB's on them) REVIEW AND GET A PIN!

__


	7. Chapter seven

_Okay, this chapter is a song fic it's based on the song Away from the Sun, and several others by 3 Doors Down. Enjoy! I also picked and chose which lyrics to use, so this is not the full song. If you want the whole lyrics go to and that should have it under the numbers section._

_Also I am not a religious person and this chapter does not make any reference to any religion. I have just decided to make this up as I go so there are neither angles or devils since I am a considered 'sacrilege against the church heathen' in my world. Please keep this in mind and think what you wish._

_**White Angel Black Demon: **Wow, how nice of you, I suck but you like my story.. how Oxymoron are you anyway? Why again are you even keeping this up? Jesus move on already._

****

Disclaimer: I am not an owner, only a torturer of these fine characters made by other, more intelligent people. I do not own anything, not even my own truck, so if you want to sue, you can have the dead mouse out back.

Honorable Measures

Chapter 7: Colors of the World

The young man is now left to rest on the hospital bed, his temperature had come down to a manageable range and he has fallen into a deep sleep, one not resting but not harmful. The doctors still monitor him every 20 minutes due to the severity of his fever and sickness, but they are not giving the two men who brought him in any hope of a full recovery, saying it's up to him if he wants to live or not.

(Kai Dream world)

Can anyone tell what I've done

I miss the life

I miss the colors of this world

Can anyone tell where I am

Cause now again I've found myself so far down

Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place

I stand in the very bottom of a dark void, the place I stand can not be actually called ground nor can it be called air, it's not even matter. My mind whirls like the soft swirling bluish gray mists that surround me, the voices of my past coming out to haunt me with their taunting words.

" Worthless child… so much need to be changed." The picture of my grandfather snarling those words fill the empty void like a picture on a movie screen, larger than life and very real.

" Nothing worth working with, not any good." Boris' raw and angry face seethes in the vivid memory of that day, one of many when he turned on me.

" Bastard of a child! Not worthy of the Hiwatari name! Crippled, destined to never be worth the air you breathe!" grandfather once more, the image of him holding onto a sharp pipe looming above me as my mind replays the worst of my memories, things I have forced away, here into the darkness for so long. I fall to my knees, holding myself as the memories keep playing, like a moving picture has been made of my troubled mind.

" Shut up you brat! Do as I say or you shall not live through the night." I cup my ears at the voice of Boris when I was strapped to the lab table in the Abbey, while they were doing the experiments on me.

" MAKE IT STOP! I don't want to remember any longer!" I sob as the silent images replay over in the void, making me watch the horrors of my past and possibly what shaped me into the person I am now.

I'm so far down away from the sun

That shines to light the way for me to find my way back into the arms

That cares about the ones like me

The mists swirl more until other memories are shown, ones of happier times.

" We're brothers Tala… I'll always be there for you." I promise and clasp the hand of my friend Tala, his red bangs framing his then youthful and innocent face.

" YEAH! The Bladebreakers RULE!" Tyson yelling and jumping as we won the World Championships, his happy face making my own split into a small smile.

" Grab my digits dude!" Tyson reaching across the cracked ice to save me, his small hands stretched to the very limit as he tries.

" No matter what Kai, we stick together.. We're a team." Rei smiling as he sits beside me one night in the hotel room, his caring eyes forcing me to believe.

I'm not supposed to me scared of anything

But I don't know where I am

I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted

And nobody understands (how I feel)

Sobbing now, tears racing down my face I look once more as other images, these blurry and out of focus race through the void, rapid pictures of a large man, a sobbing woman leaning over the body of another smaller one.

The next one of a woman dying in her bed, arms reaching out to me and her weak voice whispers

" Be strong my little phoenix, don't ever change no matter how hard life is… never change you are a Phoenix my young one…" he dying breath.

The form of my grandfather standing above a wooden chopping block, the large butcher knife going down in a vicious arc to my dead grandmother's neck, blood spurting everywhere as he body rocks from the motion. Her kind face is now staring at me, eyes open but not seeing as the head rolls closer. My grandfather's hands, covered in blood picks up the head and places it on the table, with a boning knife slowly begins to strip the skin from the head, strip my strip.

They gave me a life that's not easy to live

And then they sent me on my way

I've left my love and forgot my dreams

And lsot them all along the way

Those are little things you say

When words mean so much

You never back down

When they all shy away

You always listen to me

A flash of Rei standing beside me at a dish, his keen eyes watching me as I ease my frustration.

Another look at Rei sitting beside me out on a balcony in the middle of the Russian winter, wanting to talk, only wanting to listen if need be, eyes wanting nothing more than to understand and to be my friend.

The gray smoke makes yet another image

Rei and I sitting on the beach, my back leaning against the cooler as we watch the others run off and play in the water, laughing at the stupidity of the other boys. My own laughter making Rei's eyes flash with feeling and warmth.

"What are you saying! That never happened! Is that part of my future?" I yell at the dark void, knowing well that nothing will answer among the many swirling mists but yet I still try, climbing to my feet.

" I get it! I'm a terrible person but why are you showing me this! I am not going to be able to change everything I was taught nor take back all those things I did!" I shout, feeling utterly helpless. Soon the images shift to Tala and I, sitting on a porch of a house, sipping away at something steaming in mugs and talking about playing jokes and laughing loudly. He is sitting on a porch swing while I am in a chair…. A wheelchair.

" NO! How do you know this!" I shout as the image fades and then nothing, not even mists swirling is within the void.

She says I got something to say

She knows what she says will change everything

She laid through so many sleepless nights

Mother. That man took my soul away

Father. How could you treat me this way

Brother. I won't ever let him do this again

This time it's over. I'm gonna make it end

"Kai." I stand rigid at the echoing voice, the first not from my memories. Turning to look at the void I scan for the owner of the beautiful voice, so much like my mothers.

" Kai, my sweet one." I jump when the voice is right behind me, I turn and stare at the woman, her long hair held back in a single braid, loose ends flying about in some unseen wind. I stare at her, her large lips and soft brown eyes and the expression of sadness and hope. The brown eyes stare through me rather than look at me, the face so delicate and pale.

" Mother…" I begin, reaching out a hand to touch her since I have no memory of the feeling of her skin, I have no memory of her singing, of her voice of her smell, I have no memory of my mother.

" My baby, you have grown." She smiles sadly, the lips parting to expose a huge smile much like my own was.

" Mother… am.. am I dead?" I ask, swallowing the immense feeling of regret wash over me. Her brown eyes blink slowly before she shakes her head.

" No Kai, you are not dead. I brought you here so you can see both your past and your future." She says and casts a ghostly hand to the void around us that the images were just playing on.

" I… I'm sorry mother…" I apologize for everything and nothing at all. My whole life was a mistake after their deaths.

" Your life was no mistake son, it was your grandfather who forced that life upon you." I blink as a man is suddenly beside my mother, his dark wavy hair a dark blue like mine and brighter red colored eyes watch me intently, loving and caring as always.

" Father." I do no try to reach out this time, for I know he isn't real.

" My son, you have been wronged so much in your short life, and I was happy the day your grandfather stood before his judgement and was ripped of his soul. I hated him so much for causing this pain upon you." Mother grabs my fathers arm and he looks at her lovingly and he nods his head.

" Child of ours, we are sorry we couldn't be there to stop that man from ruining the life you had, but we wish to help you make it right. Kai you have so many who care about you, so many who only wish to help. Rei and Tala and Mr. Dickinson included, Mike and Jack, bless their souls have taken quite a liking to you, and only want to help you as well." Father tells me.

" Only if you allow them to Kai. Your own salvation depends upon your inner strength to succeed in life, to show the world that you are nothing like the grandfather who took care of you." Mother says, crystal tears falling from her eyes.

" Our only gift to you now, my child is this. Always remember that you are our son, not a child of the Abbey or your grandfather's twisted mind, you are ours. We give you this and this only and a few words Kai." Father says and takes one of my mother's tears and holding it out to me, the tear becoming hard and solid into a small teardrop. I take it and hold it in my hand, wishing with everything that I can just stay with them, I only want to stay with my parents.

" Remember us and never forget that inner fire that blazes within you. You are our child, and we believe in you Kai." They begin to fade but before they do I yell

" What about the future! I will not be able to walk! What about that?" I yell and my mother's sad voice rings back

" You can not prevent what is in the future my son, only learn to live with it and take everything in perspective." She says and soon there is nothing but the tear crystal in my hand and the dark void, falling to my knees the sense of dread heavy in the pit of my stomach I begin to sob, holding the crystal close to my body and never letting go.

Never.

(Mike)

Kai's body is wracked with sobs as his crimson eyes open, their depths filled with shock and fear. I hold onto his shoulders as he struggles to look around and rise out of the bed.

" Easy there young one." I tell him and he leans back, watching me. His hand is closed around something that he will not let me see but I only smile gently as he licks his lips.

" What's wrong? He asks, voice hoarse from lack of use over the past three days. I look away suddenly alarmed that he can see the expression.

" Well?" He prompts and I look up, about to tell him when Arian comes into the room, his dark eyes glowing with sadness but happiness at seeing his comatose patient awake.

" Mr. Hiwatari, I am hoping you are feeling well?" he asks and I also notice the same look on his face. Becoming annoyed I sit higher in the bed and glare fiercely at the men.

" What. Is. Wrong?" I growl keeping my voice from shaking. Both men sigh and the doctor (the other one not Mike) goes and picks up a pointy looking object. He then returns to the bottom of my bed and through the sheet presses a pointy part down onto my calf. I blink

" And that means?" I ask watching as the man does it again. I already figured something was wrong when I woke and found I couldn't move my legs, but for some reason I didn't panic. I just clutched my mothers tear harder and waited.

" Mr. Hiwatari, you're paralyzed from the waist down. I am terribly sorry but the damage down to your spinal cord during a seizure and the birth defect it was inevitable." He says and pats my hand before going to check the readouts.

" Well… what happens now?" I ask, wanting my legs to twitch but nothing happens. Clutching the tear harder I wait, not wanting to freak out over something I know was going to happen by the glimpse of my future.

" We're going to get you fit into a chair, and then maybe put you into a class to show you how to be independent. Maybe you'll qualify for an assistant dog." Mike says and glances at the doctor who only smiles.

" No." I state firmly crossing my arms over my chest. Mike and the other doctor look at me, shock written all over their faces. I feel suddenly very confident.

" I won't go to a class. I would like to speak with Rei Kon and Tala Valkof. I will make living arrangements with them and go from there." Mike opens his mouth but the other one stops him.

" Alright then Kai, no class except for a basic in using the chair. Then you will go off with your friends there, if those plans are alright." He says and I smile, leaning back in the bed and feeling slightly worried about meeting my friends and what that means for the future. Judging by what the images shown to me were, I think it looks fairly good. I hope.

Okay no I know what ya'll are thinking. 'wow he took not being able to move his legs really well.' But you don't know the half of this. Many troubling things will happen to our young torture.. I mean main character. Many bad things… muwahahahaha! Okay, not that that's done. Thank for the reviews and I won't be updating until the beginning of next week sometime bcs I have to work this weekend L so, enjoy this last chapter and I'll see ya'll next week. 

REVIEW PLEASE!

REVIEW!

__


	8. Chapter eight

Ayuka: _so sorry but I needed to do something different, not just 'yay Kai's being abused again' I'm sorry… but it will become a bit more depressing bcs Kai is going to have some issues in the upcoming chapters (hint) (hint) yes you may have a pin._

False-Image:_ them two guys are going to be nice… I promise they will be nice people and not mean ones. Wow… my first NICE couple… scary thought._

TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIWED 'THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!'

****

Disclaimer: I am not an owner, only a torturer of these fine characters made by other, more intelligent people. I do not own anything, not even my own truck, so if you want to sue, you can have the dead mouse out back.

Honorable Measures

Chapter 7: No Choice in this Matter

(Rei)

Mr. Dickinson pulls his car up outside of a huge warehouse and parks. The feeling of apprehension is killing me, I'm so pent up and nervous that I could barely sleep last night. Before cutting the engine Mr. Dickinson turns in his seat and looks at me, his face stern but his eyes loving.

" Rei, I just want you to be prepared for what you may see in Kai." He says and that feeling of dread looms up in my stomach, making me swallow back bile as it rises into my throat.

" He has changed, he's not the same boy who went all over Europe with you. Now that he is in the chair Kai is a bit more cautious of people, leery of quick movements and refuses to speak of his life on the streets. The only ones he allows to really get close to him are Jack and Mike, the two men who brought him in off the streets and their son Lance. Other than that, there is a barrier harder than the one he had in Russia closing him off." I nod my head in understanding and shift in my seat. Mr. Dickinson cuts the engine and we get out, heading over to the metal door and opening it. The inside is nothing but a long cement slab, with some walls separating one area from another. At the sound of the door closing the American behind the desk looks up and smiles, coming over to see us.

" Ah, Stanley." He shakes Mr. D's hand and then looks at me, his eyes shining.

" This must be Rei Kon." He says and glances at Mr. D before reaching out his hand to shake mine. I do so, since it is only good manners to do so. He nods and beckons for us to follow him to a small office, this one with bookshelves and a computer.

" Mike is just giving Kai his medication and making sure he's medicated." I glance at Mr. D worriedly because last time I saw Kai overly medicated he was violent and nearly ripped Tyson's arm off. Mr. D only laughs and explains

" He's on muscle relaxants for his back and some antibiotic for the rat bite he got, remember I told you he was in the hospital for several days?" I nod and the feeling slowly abates a bit. Looking around the office I see the picture of Jack and Mike and their son Lance, the smiles wide as they show off for the camera. On the desk also see the open file, Kai's file. There are several exposed pictures of him, possibly when they first brought him in. His hair was filthy and face sunken. Other pictures show his ribs and the neglect, but the worst were the scarring of his hands, my eyes widen slightly at the photographs of his hands. Terrible scarring is evident on both and it looks painful to move the fingers.

" Mr. Dickinson?" I start at the low voice, slightly scratchy but still holds that icy edge. Looking at the doorway I find Kai, sitting in his chair and extending a gloved hand to the older man who take it and shakes it warmly. I step foreword and gulp down my nervousness, watching the ex-blader in the chair as he runs his shimmering crimson eyes over me.

" Rei," he breathes and I smile, wishing he would allow me to touch him but knowing that would not be a good thing this early in his rehab. Yet he does extend his leather clad hand out and I take it, warmly shaking it while smiling. Kai smiles, a genuine smile that shows all his teeth and makes me happy. Around his neck Kai wears a small tear shaped crystal, which dangles from a silver chain, he is dressed in black pants and a white shirt. His feet are covered with black and blue sneakers. I hold out the baseball cap he left at the park the day he collapsed

" Here, thought you might be missing this." I hand the cap back to the boy, watching as his eyes light up in laughter.

" Yes, I've been missing this." he smirks and I feel like jumping for joy at the progress he seems to be making my allowing people to get to know him. I shift my feet nervously and glance at Mr. D.

" I'm glad to see you Kai." I tell him feeling suddenly uncertain. Kai glances down at his chair and around the area before responding

" Well… same here I guess." He says and I look up at him but his bangs are hiding his eyes from view. Mike seeming to notice the tension in the room claps his hands, a huge smile on his face.

" Well, Mr. Dickinson, Jack I think we should leave there two alone for bit, would you like some lunch Stanley?" He says and I get the feeling he knows what needs to be said between us and wants to get everyone out of the building so those things can be said. The three men nod and leave, the door shutting behind us. I stare at the now empty area, not wanting to make the first move.

" So…. How ya been?" He asks suddenly and I jump a little, still trying to get use to hearing his voice again after all these years.

" Not bad, been going to school and hanging out with Tyson." I smile slightly at the annoyed look that crosses his face.

" Been competing in any Beyblading Tournaments?" he asks, moving foreword and back in his chair, the wheels making little scuff-marks on the floor. I watch how fluid the motion is when he is in that, how easy he makes it look.

" No actually. We all agreed we would stop in honor of you." I mutter and he looks up sharply, his eyes flashing with anger and sadness.

" You shouldn't have done that." He snarls and stops moving in the chair to bring his hands to rest on his lap. I start at those angry words, looking sharply at him narrowing my eyes.

" Why not? Is it so wrong that we cared about you enough to stop?" I ask him equal anger coming out in my own voice. Kai's eyes flash dangerously, making me slightly worried that thew rage he showed before is still boiling right under the surface.

" You all have the talent to have gone far. I thought I trained you good enough to go the limit and break them." He says sadly, shaking his head. Shoulder length hair that was braided spills over his left shoulder.

" We couldn't have continued to blade without you Kai. Believe it or not we needed you, you were the glue that held us together and taught us to stop letting out heads blow up from every win." I tell him, kneeling on the ground beside the chair, awkwardly looking at the young man, so thin and untrusting. He looks at me, his face not the same strong one I remember, now it is a hallowed one with pain and confusion etched all over it, only thing that remained the same were the marks on his face and the crimson eyes. But even those two things have changed, instead of making him look more intimidating and untouchable those four triangles only make him look more devastatingly abused. The fiery eyes that once glared at you with the power to freeze the blood in your veins now are shimmering with pain and sadness along with loneliness. The loneliness was probably always there but I just never noticed it. Not many people noticed the pain Kai kept, we were all to naive and never took a second look beyond the angry, cold and hateful mask Kai always wore.

" That's good to hear… that you all needed me…" He says and I smile, catching the blader off guard I quickly throw my arms around him, burying my head in the older boys shoulder.

" I never gave up hope Kai… honestly I didn't! I knew you were alive." I sob, tears falling unchecked down my face as I hold more tightly to the blader. I guess I just needed more than a handshake to convince me that _this_ is real… Kai _is_ alive. His hands enclose around my back and I hear the rumbling of his voice in his chest as he says soft words, ones I can not hear and decipher. Soon my tears are spent and I let go of the older blader, his arms also releasing me as I slowly move away, wiping my tears from my face. Kai only laughs and shake his head, looking down at his shirt. I see the large wet stain in his shoulder.

" Oh I'm sorry…." I begin but he cuts me off, holding up one gloved hand.

" Human emotions can not be helped Rei. This is a simple issue that can be helped by being changed." He smiles and turns in the chair, nearly taking out the seat at Mike's desk before heading back the way he came in. I slowly enter the room, it's large windows letting in a lot of white. Kai's is the only cot and desk that is being occupied. The many white-sheeted cots are brand new and waiting for owners to come and claim them.

" This is where I sleep." Kai says with a snort as he goes to the small desk and pulls out another shirt, this one gray with the logo _Timberland_ on it. He slowly slips off the other one, I try to distract myself but find I can't and watch as the taught back muscles move when he raises his arms and takes off the shirt. Kai was always a small guy, never largely toned and muscular, he was wirier with lean muscles. But his back shows the extent of the lack of nutrition and hardships of sleeping on a ground. He slips the gray shirt over his head and tucks in the front part, not caring if the back was untouched. I go and sit on his bed, looking at the small book on the table top and a glass of some juice. Picking up the book I read the title Underestimated: The tale of one Wheelchair bound man's dreams glancing at Kai I see him look.

" See what kind of opportunities are out there for me, now that I am… bound to a chair." He smiles slightly and I shake my head.

"What do you plan to do with your life?" I ask wanting to know if I had anything to do with it. I know Mr. Dickinson was trying to get me to have Kai come live with me to finish his Rehab but there was no place for him to sleep.

" Well… I was planning on finishing school and then maybe go onto college and get a degree in Beyblade Architecture so I can design Beyblades." He says,

" So you want to stay with the Beyblading world?"

" yeah, as much as I can with being crippled." He laughs and I sit there shocked he just said that.

" What? I am." He says when he notices my annoyed look.

" No your not, you may have a few set backs but your not crippled." I tell him desperately not wanting to begin to cry. Kai slowly takes off his black gloves and holds up his hands, showing me the disfiguring scars.

" Really? I can't even hold a Beyblade Rei." He whispers, anger showing in his words even though his words are so soft.

" With some work and training I bet you will be able to, I'll help you!" I try to persuade him but the rough shake of his head silences my pleas.

" No, I won't be able to launch sitting down… I'll have to redo my whole launching strategy, Rei. Jesus it is hopeless, I'm not to blade any longer." He sighs angrily and upset, putting his gloves back on.

" Since when are you one to give up?" I whisper, my own shock now ebbing away into anger. My anger is not directed at him entirely, no it's directed at all those times none of us reassured Kai that he could do something, that no matter how bad it was one of us would stick buy him. Now that he thinks he has no future, he also thinks he can't turn to anyone.

" Since I left the life of Kai Hiwatari and became 'that kid who gets away.' He snarls back and I blink, eyes going wide.

" N-no… that… that was you in the ally way of Orjin's?" he slowly lowers his head and nods, eyes low and hidden from my view. I am shocked that he was right there in front of me, and I didn't even know it, the harsh words and the agility of his jumps. I should have known, how many times had I see Kai do acrobatic work outside on a swing set's piping or a tree, mostly singing 'Welcome to the Jungle' as he does his flips and such. I should have known, but then again I really didn't know what to think of the garbage-picking youth, except he was being beaten up and that wasn't right.

" How's your head?" I ask suddenly smiling slightly at he memory of the waiter hitting him in the head with something hard. Kai look up and rubs the spot, which is now a fading, bruise.

" Not bad, that dumbass didn't hit me that hard. Just startled me is all." He laughs and I blink. I've only heard Kai laugh once, a harsh, cocky laugh. But this one is a genuine one of happiness. Maybe living on the streets in that solitude and struggling to survive taught him something about human emotions. He shows them so freely now, it's amazing.

" Uh.. Kai?" I ask and he looks sharply at me, his eyes flashing with question.

" What happened to Dranzer?" I ask and the look of sadness comes over his face, one of such sorrow it breaks my heart just looking at it.

" I don't have her with me." He says slowly and I lean foreword, wanting him to tell me more than that. I knew how attached he was to his Bitbeast, much like the way Driger and I are more than just friends I consider him close to my brother.

" She's stored safely, I made sure of that because I don't know what I would do without her." He says and I nod, my next question is a bit harder for me to ask, knowing Kai might not except my idea.

" Where… where are you going to go after this?" I ask and Kai's eyes flash with something unknown to him even. He shrugs looking at his chair

" don't rightfully know." He says and I sigh, revving myself up for this.

" Well, Tala and I were ta-"

" TALA!"

" Yes Tala."

" How is he? I haven't seen him.. Since the championships." He asks giddy now, eyes shimmering with wonder and excitement. I laugh at this sudden change and tell him

" Tala and the rest of the Demolition Boys are remodeling a house in America, they have been living there and are going to try and get people to rent it out, you know be landlords while helping Judy, Max's mom and the All Stars." I tell him and Kai nods

" he always did want to work on a house and fix it up." He says and I smile

" Yeah, well he had an idea that I thought worked fairly well. I was going to go to school in America on a Student exchange program and he was willing to rent me one of the apartment house things. We thought that when I move there in three weeks, you could come with me. Tala will make it entirely wheelchair friendly with lower worktops and everything and…. You can live with me and together we can work on your Beyblading skills, and you can go to school with me." I suggest and Kai cocks and eyebrow, I have the feeling he's going to decline but his cocky smile tells me different.

" Sure, I'll move with you." He says finally and I quickly pull out the cell phone I was given by Mr. D when I moved out on my own and dialed the number for Tala. His voice is the one that answers and I quickly tell him the good news, much to his surprise.

" I'll get to work on that right away." He says and right after yells for Bryan and Spencer who you can hear come pounding down the hallway. I thank him again and hang up. I hadn't noticed Kai left until I find him not beside me. Getting up I go out into the main hall and follow the sounds of someone moving in the kitchen. Going inside I see Kai propping himself up against the counter, his arms pulling him upward as he tries to reach two glasses. I jump and catch his as one arm fails and sends him narrowly crashing back to the ground. He smiles slightly and laughs shakily before I set him down and I grab the two glasses. Handing one to Kai I allow him to pour the Cranberry Raspberry juice, allowing him some feeling of independence. He pours and soon holds his up

" To a new life." He smiles and I clank mine to his

" A better life." We both laugh at the corny-ness of the little speech but it means something totally different me to me. Kai was alive… and he is going to blade again, even if it kills me, he will launch Dranzer again so he can keep that promise to Tala. I will make sure he keeps it.

That is my promise.

Revolutionary Rebel: _I bet ya'll forgot about poor old Dranzer didn't ya? Well I sure as hell didn't and she will be coming back in later chapters. So, what did you guys think?_

Death Defying Stuntman: _what are you talking about! I had to help you with the dialog for this chapter!_

Revolutionary Rebel: _that's only because I can't write sucky-kiss me now suck up scenes. TORTURE ALL THE WAY! Torture…. Yes!_

**Death Defying Stuntman:_ you're a freak… anyway… since we already knew that._**

Revolutionary Rebel: Alright well folks please review, I will try to post again sometime this week but I have a job interview on Wednesday and.. well I'm working tonight so… Review and I'll update this week sometime! (Hands out some wild blueberries and Raspberries)


	9. Chapter nine

****

Disclaimer: I am not an owner, only a torturer of these fine characters made by other, more intelligent people. I do not own anything, not even my own truck, so if you want to sue, you can have the dead mouse out back.

Honorable Measures

Chapter 8: Moving in

A/N: this skips ahead 3 weeks to when Kai and Rei move into the house.

(Kai)

The house that is redoing is a three-story home with an apartment on each floor, ours is one the bottom and has a handicap ramp leading onto the porch. Smiling I follow Rei into the house, its empty spaces making it seem huge, bigger than my grandfather's mansion. I stare wide-eyed at the colorful walls, each room a different color and each room has it's own bathroom. The carpet turns into hardwood when entering the hallways and into tile in the kitchen.

" Wow, this place is awesome." Rei breathes and dumps his bag on the living room floor, his eyes also roaming the house.

" Looks a lot smaller from the outside." I put in and Rei laughs

" Things can be deceiving." He says and heads into the kitchen, shouting something about a huge kitchen and work tops. I shake my head, the Neko always enjoyed cooking. I myself I can't cook to save my life. Wheeling myself into a blue walled room I stop, glancing around at he twin bed and desk, shorter than the rest of the furniture. The dresser is even smaller and I figure Tala decided which room would be mine. Shelves are on a lower level and in easy reach, on the desk sits a new DELL computer a black one with flames on the sides. Must have been Spencer's work, he always was an artist. The carpet is only under the bed, probably to keep the legs from scraping the polished hardwood floor. Going over to the desk I run my hand over the desk top, feeling the warmth of Mahogany. My hands stop at a folded piece of paper, unfolding it I read the Russian words written in Tala's script.

__

Brother,

I took the privilege of claiming this room yours, hope you didn't mind. The computer was given to you by Mr. Dickinson and Judy Tate to help you with schoolwork and other things, if you catch my drift. Judy has one request thought, don't look at any porn on that system, she'll be watching.

If you need anything to make your living here easier just let us know, we're willing to help you anyway we can. It's good to know your alive my friend and I look foreword to sitting down with you and talking, we haven't done that in several years and I would like to know.

We've all gone off to work with Judy on something and to give you two some time to move in so, I'll see you when I can brother. Enjoy your new home and remember, you owe me.

Your 'brother',

Tala

I smile and reclose the letter, and put it inside the desk as Rei comes bounding into the room his eyes going wide at the shape of it.

" Wow, they did a nice job." He comments and then shows me an envelope.

" This is from Mr. Dickinson, he gave it to us so we can go out and get you and I some things. Like bedding, since you couldn't bring the ones from the Center. How about we bring in all the boxes and then we'll go out and get that stuff for you alright?" he smiles and I nod, heading back out to start gathering some boxes. Rei watches me as I lean down and grasp a smaller box, heaving it up onto my lap and then wheel myself inside. He comes from behind and gives me a little push up the ramp and into the house. Once inside I set the box down and make sure it's out of the way of the door for east access. Heading back out I lean back in my chair and head down on the two back wheels, freaking Rei out.

" Whoa! Easy Kai we don't need you knocking yourself out!" He says and I spin around, my skills in this thing have gotten much better, making me a formidable opponent.

" Ah, I know what I'm doing Rei… unlike you." I cast him a cocky grin before heading back into the house with another box. On the many occasions he and I hung out I let him try my chair out, he leaned to far back and literally flipped himself over, landing with his legs up in the air, unable to get up. I had laughed myself stupid that day, Mike had to help him because I was laughing to damn hard. Thinking back on that day now I suddenly realize how much I missed contact with the happy team I once led. My head falls and I look at my hands… how ruined they are and unable to blade any longer. I hear Rei grunt as he drops a large box with a slight _crash_ to the floor, making me jump slightly.

" You all right?" he asks looking at me with concern. I smile and shake my head

" Never was!" I yell and basically fly down the ramp to halt with a tight turn to face the house, backing away as Rei approaches I laugh at him, making him chase me. He finally stops when I'm half-way down the block and turns back, picking up one of the last boxes. I head back, cautiously making my way to the box, Grabbing it I quickly put it on my lap and back up, determined to make the ramp without help this time. Moving back and forth I think about the speed I'll need and how many good pumps of my arms will be needed. Rei comes out the door,

" Move!" I yell and he goes toward a small porch swing, the same one I saw in the vision. I judge my route and set off, pumping my arms furiously as I appraoch the ramp I make sure I won't go over the side. I hit that ramp with a _thud-unk_ and go straight up it, and into the house. Making corners on carpet is hard but I managed, and I turn, hands raised in the air with a nod of my head

" Thank you thank you!" Rei laughs and takes the box off my lap, clasping me on the shoulder.

" Okay, let's go and get some bedding and stuff now that all the boxes are inside." He smiles and I nod, grasping my wheels and pushing toward the door.

" Hey Rei?" I begin as he jumps off the porch and I go down the ramp

" Yeah, what's up?" He smiles and I send a cocky grin at him.

" Can I drive?" I ask and Rei laughs and shoves me lightly in the shoulders as I pull up next to the door in the pick-up. Opening it I move my chair as close as I can and use my arms on the floor to haul myself in. Once my upper half is on the floor I bring myself up onto the seat, flipping my butt around so it's sitting comfortable on the seat. Positioning my legs I close the door and Rei folds up the chair and put it in the back. He hops in and starts the engine, it roars to life without issue and we head down into the small town. Once there Rei parks at a Wal Mart and gets out, grabbing my chair. I open the door and basically do the same thing to get out as get in, except I go butt first on this one. In my chair I situate myself and then head across the parking lot, Rei pushing me as we head to the doors. I've never been in a Wal Mart and this is definitely different, even Rei seems almost amazed at this store.

" I think I found my newest friend." He mutters and I shake my head, amused at this boy's love for shopping. He's like a woman. Together we head into the bedding section, my eyes instantly drawn to a bed set with black and blue dragons all over it. Smiling I grab it and take a good look at the bag,

" Bed in a Bag, includes sheets, pillow cases and comforter." I read out loud and Rei comes over, smiling as he notices my choice. Dragons hmm? Well, I think Tyson has the same bedspread. That makes me put it back do _not_ want to match that boy, no way in hell. Moving further down I find another one, this one has stars and moons, much to my liking.

" Rei, can you grab that twin one up there." I ask the Neko and he comes and stands on his toes, catching it with one finger and flipping it off the shelf to land on his head.

" Good thing it's not hard huh?" I laugh and he only growls, picking the pack up.

" You like this one?" He asks and I nod, he puts it in the cart. We move away from there and head in a different direction to the health and beauty aids. Yet we have to pass the fish isle, my eyes coming to rest of a black and red Japanese Fighting Fish. I watch as it swims lazily around the plastic cup, it's fins graceful and moving with purpose. Rei seems to notice that I wasn't behind him and kneels next to me, also looking at the fish.

" Wow, he's got nice colors." He says and I nod, mesmerized by the fish. I had one before and named it 'Killer' because when Tala and I put them together mine killed his, much to the horror of Tala. That fish mysteriously got flushed down the toilet while I was out training, he still owes me a fish.

" You want him?" Rei asks and I nod slowly, He picks up the cup and puts it in the top part of the cart, then we back track and go down the fish isle. I stop and look at a bowl, it's shape like a lamp where you can put a bulb in and use it. Slightly perturbed by that thought I find one that is a hexagon. Rei puts that in the cart along with some blue gravel and the feed for Beta's. I smile up at the Neko who is teasing the small fish. Going out of that isle we head to our original destination. Glancing at the shampoo I find the one I use to use, Green Tea and Jasmine. Rei laughs at me.

" Dude, that's a girly smell." He laughs and I glare at him, dropping it into the cart and moving on to the deodorant. Grabbing my Speed Stick I toss that in the cart before maneuvering out of the way of a lady and he kid. The little girl is swinging a pocketbook and it hits me in the shoulder, making me glare at the offending child, she nor her mother notice and keep walking. So do we, right over to the drawing supplies isle. Rei grabs a few pencils, pens and other things while I head for the sketchpads, picking out one I toss that into the cart as well. Now we are into the drawers and household needs areas. Rei says I'm going to need an organizer for school and some folders so I grab the clear one with the black binding and a few Five Star notebooks.

" Hey! A Yu-Gi-Oh folder! Sweet!" Rei tries to pawn that off on me but I quickly wheel away, stopping at the end of the isle and telling him to out it back. He sighs dejectedly and puts it back.

" Could have sent it to Tyson." He says a few minutes later and I smile, knowing what he meant, Tyson is such a child. We head down the food isle and grab some pop tarts and other things, bread, milk, eggs, peanut butter, tuna fish. Crap like that. Now we head to the clothes, the worst place for me.

" Okay, what size pants are you Kai?" he asks and I think a moment before going over to the changing room and checking it out. I'm really small, lot smaller than I was before. Going back to where Rei is standing looking at some Cargo's and Carpenters pants I stop

" Thirty-three by thirty-three." He nods and pulls out a pair of black carpenter's jeans, I nod my liking and he tosses that into the cart. Next he pulls out a white pair

" Yuck.." I say and he shakes his head, and finds another pair, tossing them into the cart for himself. He finds a normal blue pair for me and I nod, those go into the cart. Now me move to shirts, my hands going to the silk black one with flames. Finding my size I toss that into the cart and then another one with blue symbols on a white shirt. I head for the Tank tops, finding several that would go along with my new clothes. Those are in the cart now too. Now our cart is piled high with stuff, mostly clothes and such.

" Uh.. Rei?" he looks at me as we head for checkout.

" How much did Mr. Dickinson give you exactly?" I ask and he winks.

" Three-hundred and fifty dollars." My eyes widen at this, Rei laughs.

" Half of it was from him, the rest from bonds Voltaire gave to the BBA. He thought this was going to be a good way to get rid of them." I nod, thinking if my grandfather was kind enough to leave me any of Biovolt's fortune, probably not, he most likely drank it away.

The total for the whole cart, including the fish was one hundred and twelve. Not bad since we only bought the stuff we really needed, and YES I did need the fish! On the way I home I tell Rei about what Tala did to Killer

" Yeah and then I came back from Training and he was gone! Tala came out of the bathroom a pleased look on his face. I was so mad at him that I jumped him and then beat the crap out of him at 'class' the next day." Rei laughs at this, his eyes focused on the road. We pull into the small driveway and I help carry in the bags into the house. Rei is the first to notice something is up, because the couch is against the wall and all the furniture is set up. I stop and drop the two bags I was carrying to the ground, staring around the house.

" Tala." We both say together and shake our heads. I muse about how they might have down it, watched us from down the street and then moved in when we were out of sight.

" How about we get your bed all set and maybe have some dinner?" he suggests and I nod, grabbing my bed-in-a-bag, Rei follows with the fish. He sets the bowl and stuff on the desk while I open the bag, pulling out the sheets and things with some difficulty. Finally the bedspread is freed there for I can easily get to the sheets. Fist the fitted sheet, I do one side and Rei the other, then the top sheet, same this time but only we fold this one over, exposing the blue sheet beneath. Then comes the comforter, it's stars and moons brandy new. Rei throws me a pillow, which I catch and pull the case on it. He does the same and soon my bed is made. Now we turn to the fish, its graceful swimming action making the cups waters into a whirlpool. Rei laughs at this and goes into the bathroom, filling the bowl with the blue gravel and plastic shrubs we bought he brings it back, filled with warm water and ready for the fish. I slowly remove the cap and stick the net into the cup, capturing the fish instantly. Placing the net into the new bowl I watch as he releases himself from the green material. The fish swims around before blowing bubbles at the surface of the water. Rei and I both watch the black and red fish as he swims lazily around the bowl, exploring his surroundings.

" What are you going to name him?" Rei asks and I give that a thought, never though about naming him anything. Finally a name comes to mind and I look at Rei

" Freedom." Rei smiles and stands up, back stretching as he does so.

" Freedom the Fish."

****

Revolutionary rebel: _Ah.. a fishy. Yay! I had one of those once, named him Mars because he was red. Cool fish actually, put him into a community tank once with a bunch of barbs and they all fought, Mars killed about 2 before I could get him out. So, please review and I'll update again soon! REVIEW!_


	10. Chapter ten

****

Disclaimer: I am not an owner, only a torturer of these fine characters made by other, more intelligent people. I do not own anything, not even my own truck, so if you want to sue, you can have the dead mouse out back.

Honorable Measures

Chapter9: INVITE!

(Rei)

The first night in the new house was… odd. There were many sounds I now have to get use to and shadows that scared me I now find are just the trees outside in the yard. I'm the first one up this morning, passing Kai's room I make sure his door is closed tightly before heading to the kitchen to make coffee, the sweet smell of the nectar of life, coffee. I watch the dark fluid brew into the pot, yawning. Jet lag is a pain in the butt, my brain is telling me a totally different time than what it should and my body just doesn't want to except it. The coffee is done and I pour it into one of the coffee cups we unpacked last night and go and sit on the couch that Tala and the others arranged for us. My groggy head wakens up a bit at the jolt from the coffee but not enough to get up and grab breakfast. Slumped on the couch this is how Kai find me a half-hour later.

" Still tired Rei?" he yawns and I nod, rolling my head to look at the slate-haired boy. He wheels himself into the kitchen slowly the muscles in his arms stretching with each push. I watch as he gets his own cup, pouring it and then sipping at the strong black substance.

" Maybe I should try my coffee black." I yawn and head over to the kitchen where Kai is still sipping the coffee. He shakes his head

" It's not for everyone Rei." He warns and I shrug it off, pouring out the diluted coffee I pour nothing but a black cup, watching the dark liquid pool into the ceramic cup. Gathering my gumption I sit across from Kai and as he watches, take a sip. The bitter liquid, unsweetened by sugar and uncolored by milk is rapidly burning my mouth but I swallow the bitter concoction with a disgusted grunt, swearing off black coffee. Kai laughs, nearly spilling his own drink as I toss the rest of the coffee into the sink with a disgusted growl.

" Shut up. I'm going to take a shower and start unpacking." I inform the coffee-drinking teen and he nods,

" Good idea." He says and puts the cup into the sink and heads back to his own bathroom, a bit more awake and moving a bit quicker than before. I watch him go before looking up at the ceiling and sighing. Over the past few weeks I have noticed the many changes in Kai's moods and how quickly they will come and go. Mike said this might happen as he becomes more adjusted to living in the chair but sometimes his quite and angry moods are far scarier than his smiling and laughing. Heading to my own bathroom, since Tala was so kind to give us or own I begin to think, what would happen if people at the school began to pick on Kai? Would he just haul off and slug one of them? I should e-mail Mike about that, he's been kind enough to answer my other questions about what might happen and what other situations I should be prepared for. Heading for the shower I begin to think about how to word my letter, so he doesn't get worried.

Kai comes out into the living area, his shoulder length hair still wet but not dripping down onto his tank top.

" Here, put these things in the kitchen." I hand him the microwave and the teakettle, he puts the microwave on his lap and the kettle on the handles in the back of his chair. I smile at this ingenuity and shake my head, among other things Kai's becoming creative. I bring in the pots and pans, the box heavy and awkward. Kai comes closer

" Where do you want those?" he ask, and I point to the bottom cabinet, the doors open and ready to receive the things. I am about to unpack them when I see out of the corner of my eye Kai slipping out of the chair and crawling toward me on his belly. He then props himself against one cabinet and holds out his hands for the pot in mine.

" I'll do it." He says and I blink, handing him the pot. Sometimes Kai will really surprise me, he will just think of ways around his disability and use them instead of saying 'I can't' like a lot of other will do. He's not allowing this part to stop him, he's moving on with life. He begins to unload the pans and pots while I head back and start putting things on the shelves and the entertainment stand. My movies go on the bottom since that has a thing that I can lock. Then the stereo goes into the glass container. Hooking both TV and Stereo up I tune the radio to a nice rock station.

" Cody, the only DJ with his own line of depends" blares over the speakers along with some crude sounds. I wince, thinking this is sooo not good. Kai laughs from the kitchen and I pop my head around the corner, finding what he was laughing at.

" Seems Tala thought ahead and bought the cleaning supplies." I laugh and shake my head, such a considerate person. There is a knock at the door and I head over to answer it, to find Tala standing in the doorway, a huge grin on his face and hands behind his back.

" TALA!" I shout and hug the read-headed boy, who only laughs and claps me on the back. I invite him and, he still has his hands behind his back.

"Where's Kai?" he asks and I nod toward the kitchen. He smiles and produces some flowers and a vase.

" Thought this would be a good welcoming gift. Spencer is making Fudge and Bryan is going to make you two a stone welcome sign. Ian helped me pick out the flowers.. ya know.. colorblind." He taps his temple and I sigh, it seems like all the Demolition boys are Colorblind except Ian and Spencer. Even Kai has a hard time with colors, they said it was because of the abuse they took to their eyes and heads when younger. He heads into the kitchen, eyes searching for Kai. Next thing I hear someone fall to the ground and rush into the room, eyes coming to rest on the two laughing Russian teens, Kai laying on Tala's chest and the other boy laying on the floor, howling with laughter,

" H-he attacked me.. Under the table." Tala laughs and I shake my head heading back into the living room where I can give them some space.

****

(Kai)

After tackling the other Russian to the floor he helps me back into my chair, although on the outside it looks like Tala is unaffected by my chair I see it in his eyes he truly doesn't know what to think. I sit in my chair, looking my childhood friend over with much shock of how much he hasn't changed. Obviously he's older but he still has that childish spark to his blue eyes, much unlike how he was back during the Tournament.

" Kai, how have you been?" he asks, looking down at me, slowly he places a hand on my shoulder, like I'm going to break or something. Angered by this I stare hard at the redheaded Russian

" Tala I'm not glass, I won't break." I tell him and Tala seems a bit take back by my anger and opens his mouth to say something but stops, smiling cockily.

" Your right, forgive me." He says and I nod,

" Life's not bad, this house is awesome. Thank you Tala." I tell him, holding onto the hand still on my shoulder. Tala smiles and shakes his head

" I'm just happy to hear you're alive and to see you is making me so happy right now." He says and I look at his smiling face, his clean-shaven face seems much younger like the weight of the world ha been lifted and thrown aside.

" Thank you." I whisper, looking down. Tala starts at this, glancing down at me before kneeling in front of my chair and putting his hands on my face

" For what brother?" he asks and I feel tears beginning to sting my eyes as he gazes at me, so intent on uncovering my souls' hurts and problems so that he may resolve them, much like when we were younger. Instead of going to someone else we would turn to each other when we had a problem. I would be his confiding friend and he mine, we never were far apart but we were not insanely close like the older kids in the Abbey, never slept in the same bed, but we were bunk mates.

" For not giving up on me, for being there for my team when I couldn't…. for just being who you are." I tell him and Tala brings his head closer to mine so our foreheads are touching before saying

" You're my brother… I couldn't give up on you… never." He says and we stay like that for several more minutes, speaking softly in Russian and talking about the old days when we got into so much trouble. Finally pulling apart Tala grins that shit-eating smile he always had when he did something terrible. Groaning I back away slightly

" What did you do?" he only smiles wider, eyes sparkling.

" I'm throwing you a party!" he laughs and I tense up,

" Oh Jesus above…" I mutter and wonder if I would be able to reach his throat from my position. Thinking not I only settle of growling.

" To who?" I ask and he only walks out, humming a happy tune.

" Tala! Who did you send this invitation too!? COME BACK HERE!" I yell and he closes the door, and rushes away from the house. Looking at Rei I see almost the same kind of smile and throw my hands up in the air, everyone is conspiring against me! NO! Going back into the kitchen I fume, I will get Tala back… I will.

****

Tala's e-mail to everyone:

From: 

TO: 

Copy To: 

RagingFOOTBALLbull

ScorpionSTING

ALLamericanEAGLE

__

Hey all this is Tala here and I'm inviting you to a house warming party for Rei and Kai. Yes I said Kai. Bring a dish, liquor is acceptable or a gift for the new house and we'll see you at my place. Info below

Date: 7/9/04

Time: 12:00pm

Place: My crib, 145 Hemlock Drive, Lunenburg Massachusetts.

BE THER! Welcome the one blader we have missed home! Done be surprised if some things are going to be thrown… like dishes… people or random sharp objects. This is all normal for our beloved blader so come one, come all!

See you then,

Tala & the other Demolition Boys

PS: REVP by tomorrow, or else.

****

Revolutionary Rebel: Yeah so how did everyone like this chapter? Like the e-mails? I thought about those on a whim. Next chapter will be the party, and Kai will get beep ing drunk! Him and Tala are going to get sooo drunk! So, tune in for the fun of Kai acting like an ass! YES! REVIEW and pray I get this job I'm going for an interview tomorrow! __

REVIEW to see Kai DRUNK!

****

RRRREEEEVVVIIIEEWWWW


	11. Chapter 11

****

Lady Ann Kenobi: your right, someone should do that other than Mother Teresa and the others. There is a man who I had the luck to see speak who does the Free the Children. He goes to other countries and free's those children who are basically slaves. Thank you for your review and I am not a huge fan of Yaoi but if it's good torture I will read it. Thank you again.

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!

****

Disclaimer: I am not an owner, only a torturer of these fine characters made by other, more intelligent people. I do not own anything, not even my own truck, so if you want to sue, you can have the dead mouse out back.

Honorable Measures

Chapter10: Trying to stay Sober (yeah right)

(General POV)

The day of the party arrives, and with it the many people who knew Kai during his time as captain of the Bladebreakers. All the Majestics brought serious amounts of cash and champagne to the party, the money for the two roomies and the liquor for everyone but mainly them since they didn't do hard alcohol. The All Stars brought with them a healthy does of competition with them, challenging Kai and his reunited Team not to a Bey battle but a basketball game, which ended with their loss of ten to two. White Tigers were the last to arrive, their plan got in late and there fore missed the basketball defeat but laughed at the stories and shared in on the fun of watching Tyson and Kai fight.

" Are too!" Tyson yells, throwing a water balloon at the wheelchair bound Kai, who only laughs and chucks one at Tyson, he doesn't dodge it and the smashed plastic ends up in his hair.

" HA! Am NOT!" Kai laughs and throws the remaining Balloons at the watching people, Mariah screams when she is hit with double and Lee only snickers at her. Rei shakes his head, he honestly thought that the party was going to end it problems, since Kai is still unsure of himself in the chair and very edgy around crowds of people. But he seemed fairly at ease with this group, possibly because he knows that they will not judge him, they will not pity him, they are exactly what he is, a Beyblader. Kai wheels himself out of the backyard and over to where Tala and Johnny are having a chess contest, their eyes glued to the board as each tries to out strategize each other. Tala's face is scrunched up in concentration, Johnny only laughs and takes a swig from his fancy drink.

" Told you, I'm a champion at this game." He laughs and Tala only snaps his fingers and points to the Vodka bottle. Kai grabs it and hands it to the Russian who gulps down the fiery drink and hands it back. He watches the board, eyes going slightly fuzzy before seeing a great move. He takes his queen, kills Johnny's Bishop and Checkmates the king.

" Check Mate." He smiles coolly and Robert laughs, his own teammate got beat by Tala. He finds this utterly hilarious and continues to laugh. Johnny gets up and shoves the other boy who is laughing so hard he falls into Oliver. It sort of had a Domino effect, between catching people unaware and the many drunks that were there, they all fell to the ground in this huge heap of limbs.

" Here." Tala slurs and passes the Vodka to Kai, who drinks it down. They pass the bottle between each other for a while, enjoying the silent companionship they use to share when they got drunk at the Abbey. Tyson and Max were hyped up on sugar, their eyes shining with pent up energy.

" They are… high man." Tala laughs, giggling helplessly about the two sugar-high teens.

" Your drunk." Kai responds, his own voice slurred and very thick.

" I'm not Drunk! I'm…. us't 'ine." He burps and smiles at the sound, Kai laughs passing the bottle back to Tala.

" Sure ya are… Like" he giggles "like that time you… fell off the stand…" Tala cracks up, laughing hard at the memory of having a hang over and falling for the stance at the dish, enraging Boris and making Kai laugh.

" I 'ine then….'m now." He says, eyes rolling lazily to look at his friend.

" Lemme have a try.. 'th thing." He slurs and Kai claps him on the shoulder

" Kay." He gets out, leaning against the bench as Tala take up his chair, whirling himself around on the patio.

" This is fun. WHEE." He pushes the wheels really hard and start rolling toward the fence. Suddenly the redheaded Russian realizes he doesn't know how to stop and slams into the fence. Kai, still sitting on the ground breaks up laughing, pointing at his friend now laying on the ground, the chair having rolled away a few paces. Everyone turned to watch the magical rolling Tala as he careened into the fence, their own laughter filling the air as the night went on and the party got better and better. Music was jamming, the few who could dance were dancing to the beat, which were really only Spencer, Bryan, Robert and Mariah. Everyone else just stood by and was watching the display they had to offer, their bodies moving in time with the beat. Kai watches with a grim look, his mind that was so blurred by the alcohol suddenly open and clear at the fact that he, would indeed never walk again, never dance with Tala at some club, never_ feel _the ground under his legs. This is him, a wheelchair bound person who's life was ripped away too soon. _Not fair…_ he thinks, eyes blurring with tears his body can't hold back. Looking around him at the happy people, smiling and laughing together as they all partied, those he battled when he thought his Grandfather's cause was indeed a good one, all those he hurt. Those people are happy to see him alive, to see him better and back among them. Instead of seeing the chair, instead of seeing what he is, they see what was and will be. Yet in his alcohol induced mind Kai doesn't see this, he sees their looks, taking them as looks of sorrow and pity and gets angry. The Russian slowly backs his way out of the backyard, a bottle of strong Jose Queruo and leaving the party behind. He takes the golden drink and goes off by himself to wallow in self pity, on his own. No one will miss him, or so he thought.

****

(Tala)

after the song ended I laughed with Spencer, the other Russian boys own sense of sick humor coming out when he sees Mariah and Lee making out, he went inside to get a cold bucket of water, something to amuse him. Wondering among the crowd of friends I am greeted and slapped on the back by many fellow bladers, but one in particular isn't there. Seeking out Rei I find him sitting in the corner of the table, playing cards with Tyson and Steve. Glancing at him I smile stupidly.

" Ah, Rei?" I begin, and the Neko looks up his golden eyes flashing.

" I lost Kai." I laugh slightly, rubbing the back of my head and putting on a sheepish look. Rei's golden eyes narrow before they widen, shocked he throws down his hand, a winning hand no less and jumps to his feet.

" We have to find him Tala. He may not have shown it but he has been really depressed!" He says and I groan, I knew I should have opened up the liquor cabinet and invited people to bring their own. Kai and booze and depression don't mix well, I know this well because he was upset over something and began drinking. He's a mean drunk, very violent.

" C'mon." Rei says and grabs a flashlight since it's dark outside. We head out to the scream of Mariah and Lee as they are doused with icy water, no thanks to Spencer. We run to the backyard garden, a place Kai seemed to enjoy going. About to enter the gate we stop, listening to the careful strumming of an acoustic guitar. The low lyrics spill from the Russian's mouth, his voice without fault. He always did have a beautiful singing voice, something his grandfather tried to keep him from using.

I, I'm a one way motorway

I'm a road that drives away, follows you back homeI, I'm a streetlight shiningI'm a white light blinding bright, burning off and on

This verse sounds familiar but I can't place it, I peek over the fence and see Kai sitting in his chair, guitar on his lap, strongly held and caressed by the boy's hand. The tune stops, the strumming hand reaches out and takes the bottle of Jose and takes a swig than starts the song back up from where he left, this time in a more rapid tempo.   
  
It's times like these you learn to live again

It's times like these you give and give againIt's times like these you learn to love againIt's times like these time and time again

He stops, taking another swig from the bottle before looking at the stars, eyes seeming to search the sky for something none of us can see, maybe he's praying, maybe he's just talking to someone watching over him. Whichever it is, the look of helplessness and loneliness are clearly expressed on his face. I look down at Rei who is sadly shaking his head, eyes clouded over with tears.

" He's not himself anymore Tala. He's so lost and feels so useless because of his disability. He just wants to be normal again, that's all. He wants to do something constructive, something useful." I shake my head and close my mouth when Kai's song starts up again, this time in a much slower tempo and measured out.

I, I'm a new day rising

I'm a brand new sky to hang the stars upon tonightI, I'm a little dividedDo I stay or run away and leave it all behind

The sing ends and Kai sits, drinking from the rapidly disappearing bottle. I grab Rei by the shoulder and drag him away from the fence, so we may talk.

" What are you doing! We need to watch him so he won't do anything stupid." Rei snarls eyes flashing dangerously. I hold up my hands, and tell him to calm down before giving him the reason I pulled him away

" Kai's only feeling sorry for himself right now, he'll learn that taking his emotions out by downing a bottle isn't cool and he won't do it again. He has to get over this hill, there will be many of these hills, to get better. But he has to see for himself that drinking isn't the way to get over his issues." I tell him

" Trust me, I know man I've been there both myself and with him." He closes his eyes and a tear slips from the closed lids, eye lashes shimmering.

" I'm just worried I'll lose him again Tala." He says and I shake my head

" You won't lose him Rei, he'll have to answer to me if he wants to leave. I won't let him. He means so much to me, and it's time he realized he's got people there for him and that the weight of the world doesn't fall on his shoulders alone." I drag the Neko back to the party again which is winding down, everyone exhausted, a wet Mariah chasing Spencer around and Bryan trying to hold an enraged Lee at bay. It's been a fun night, and with the amount Kai and I have been drinking, it should be a real fun morning. I smile to myself as Mariah gets Spencer with the hose and take another swig of Vodka.

A fun morning indeed.

****

So, the song was Times Like Theese (yes that's how it's spelt) by the all MIGHTY FOO FIGHTERS! I went for my interview today so hope and pray I get the job! Please! I need all the help I can get! . Please remember to review and I'll try to have the next chapter up which will be skipping a few weeks to the beginning of school. TILL THEN! REVIEW! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

****

Thank you to those who are kind enough to review!

****

Disclaimer: I am not an owner, only a torturer of these fine characters made by other, more intelligent people. I do not own anything, not even my own truck, so if you want to sue, you can have the dead mouse out back.

****

A/N: Their school is actually mine, so since I know my teachers and such they will be in it also, not their true names but the characters will have the same characteristics of my actual teachers. Also my academic teachers will be from last year so, yeah.

****

Honorable Measures

Chapter 12: Someone to be afraid of

(Kai)

Lunch time, at last. I head down with Tala, who only wanted to ride in the elevator. We talked about our classes and homework as we headed up the darkly lit hallway to the main hallway. Tala is pushing me as he tells me about that other kid.

" Yeah Travis is a bad egg man, I would watch out." He says and we're about to cross over into the better-lit hallway when someone grabs Tala. I hear my friend yelp in surprise and turn around to find none other than Travis standing there, two of his buddies holding into a dazed looking Tala. He advances toward me; my arms tighten on my wheels and back away slightly.

" Oh Yay, a cripple. This should be fun." Travis smirks as he advances, cracking his knuckles and I back myself into the wall, chair unable to go any further. I feel the flash of fear echo through my body as my spine goes rigid, the thought of a much similar attack brought from my subconscious.

__

The man advanced upon a cornered Kai, his eyes flashing with hunger as he takes in the lithe body of the teenage homeless boy. Licking his lips at the thought he slowly reaches out a hand, running it through the grimy but still soft steel gray locks. Kai shudders and snarls at the man, batting his hand away. With a hacking laugh the man grabs the slim shoulders and forces the younger to face the wall, pressing his much larger mass onto the smaller body and grinding himself against the rough denim material covering the teen's legs. Smiling at the reaction his own body puts forth he begins to run his arms up and down the young man's chest, feeling the well developed chest and muscles that ripple in fear under the baggy shirt. Kai struggles against the roaming hands but to no avail, the pressure created from the much older man is slowly suffocating him, forcing his breathing to become restricted. The man laugh shrilly before slowly lowering the boys pants and boxers to down around his ankles…

****

(General)

Kai screams as someone touches him, not realize he had closed his eyes before Travis attacked. With strong angry hands he lashes out, punching one person hard in the gut before trying to get away, his assailant now not blocking his escape root he shoves his chair into action, arms pumping to the way he just came from. Leaving a very concerned Tracy, Tala, Tonka and Zechariah in his trail. Rei gives each person a look before taking off after his friend and roommate, his long tail of hair flying behind this.

****

(Rei)

My keen sense of hearing was able to track the heart wrenching sobs of his friend coming from the boys bathroom, one that had been marked as unusable. Slowly pushing open the door I peek in, finding my friend curled up on his side on the floor, tears streaming down his face as he cries out every worry and memory that is plaguing his tender mind. I go to his side, pushing the chair out of my way and kneel beside him, his arms trying to knock me away but I hold onto those hands and silently pray for the strength to resist those sobs to let him free.

" Kai.. It's me Rei." I try to soothe the distressed boy, his eyes still streaming tears but the racking sobs beginning to abate. Watching as the sad red eyes open I smile slightly at the recognition in them, and then help him sit up. Kai tries to hide his face but I grab it and force him to look at me.

" What happened?" I ask, simply not wanting Kai to try and hide from me. His eyes are spilling his problems; every issue that is running ramped in his head. I hold his frightened gaze until he finally breaks down and begins to tell me. By the end of his tale I feel my own tears stinging my eyes. The terrible nights he spent alone on the street, the many fights that left him bleeding and alone without the comfort of someone to tell him it was okay. The rape he had to endure while trying to get food, the man often seeking him out but Kai was able to get away from him after that. Much to my horror I find that Kai's soul has been broken now beyond repair and it's going to kill him. I watched as those eyes, the window to my friends' soul bore everything to me. The endless insults and abuse he took from his only living relative, the years of secret friendship spent with Tala and the other Demolition Boys. What happened to his barely healed soul when we encountered Boris that day at the Abbey, everything Kai kept locked up in his mind and body now pouring from him, there on the abandoned bathroom floor. I was holding my friend as he slowly stopped sobbing when a knock came from the door, and Tala's voice was on the outside.

" Rei?" I pat Kai and go to the door, unsure if I should allow the oldest friend Kai ever had in to see him but when I see Mr. Porter with him I make up my mind that no one but myself is going to be in there.

" This is Mr. Porter, he's a friend of mine. He wants to help Kai." He says and I glance at the Assistant Dean. He smiles slightly and I finally nod, allowing them entrance. Kai has gotten himself into his chair and somewhat presentable when the man rounds the corner and only gives him a weary look. Porter only kneels beside the young man in the chair and asks him some questions

" Do you know it's after school now?" He asks and Kai shakes his head no, keeping his eyes trained on the young man.

" I already told your teachers why you were absent." Kai gives him an alarmed look and when Porter holds up his hands

" I only told them that you were attacked and was in my office." He says and I visibly see Kai relax. Tala stands beside me his own face reflecting what he wants to know. I tell him in a low whisper that I'd IM him later. Tala leaves, heading for the parking lot.

" So, I want to see you two in the morning, in my office alright?" He says and pats Kai on the shoulder, something he flinches from. I go and push Kai out the door an down the hall to the parking lot, his body weary and eyes beginning to droop as we reached the pickup. Only to be startled by the car beside us, sitting in the bed of a Toyota truck sits Tonka and Zechariah. The boy playing with a lighter and Tonka reading a book, her Oakley glasses framing her eyes.

" He alright?" She asks, standing up to look at the staring Kai. Kai jumps when she jumps down from the small truck Zac following behind her. He hands her back the black BIC lighter with Ozzie Osbourn on it giving the finger and smiles.

" Yeah, just tired is all." I smile and help Kai into the truck before putting his chair into the bed. Tonka looks at me and I sigh

" We'll see you tomorrow then?" I ask and Tonka nods, cracking her gloved knuckles.

"Word on the Graphic's street is that Travis has it out for Kai because he beat a Cousin or something of his that was in Japan when he was a heavy Beyblader. Kid's name was Carlos, told Tala the same thing I'm going to tell ya, if he tries anything just call me. This is my number and my cell phone. I'll come running." She says and opens the door to her own truck and jumps into the flame covered interior, the stick shift's head covered by a black glowing skull and a bitbeast chip inside it.

" Wait, you're a Beyblader?" I ask as she closes the door. She turns and smiles slightly before starting the engine, putting it into gear she peels out of the spot and out of the school, radio blazing 'Civil War' by G&R. Smiling I jump into my own truck and start the engine, intent on getting Kai home and into bed.

****

(Later that evening after Kai went to bed)

After battling Kai to eat his dinner I finally ended up in my room, finishing my homework. Not tired I jump online, my buddy list saying hardly anyone on but the Demolition Boys. Tala's SN is the one I instantly spot.

****

IM To: _Wolf INtheFOLD101_

ChinaBlader77: so, you wanted to know what happened?

****

WolfINtheFOLD101: yeah I did

****

ChinaBlader77: Kai was raped while he was on the street.**__**

WolfINtheFOLD101: Shit, no wonder he reacted the way he did.**__**

ChinaBlader77: yeah, so I'm going to have to put him back on those anti-depressants again

****

WolfINtheFOLD101: man that's going too probably kill him

****

WolfINtheFOLD101: how are you going to do it? I mean he won't take them willingly

**__**

ChinaBlader77: no, I'll mix it into his juice in the morning

**__**

WolfINtheFOLD101: Or I can just get down there and hold him while you shove the damn stuff down his throat

**__**

ChinaBlader77: LAMO

**__**

WolfINtheFOLD101: No I'm serious!

**__**

ChinaBlader77: He'll probably end up ripping our hearts out with a spoon.

**__**

WolfINtheFOLD101: Ah, just threaten Freedom, he'll do whatever your want

**__**

ChinaBlader77: yeah I heard about that incident back in the Abbey

**__**

WolfINtheFOLD101: Hey, his fish started it!

**__**

WolfINtheFOLD101: well I'm beat, I'm off to bed. Night Rei.

**__**

ChinaBlader77: Night Tala

**__**

Auto Response from WolfINtheFOLD101: Where do bad folks go when they die?

They don't go the heaven where Angels fly

They go to a lake of Fire and Fry

****

Revolutionary Rebel: Can anyone guess that song? And who by? C'mon anyone? Bri! You should be able to! The people who guess it right gets a Good cup of fresh squeezed juice from the field I steal from! And a few Pins made by me for Beyblade. **REVIEW! Please REVIEW! **

****


	13. Chapter 13

****

Thank you to those who are kind enough to review!

****

Disclaimer: I am not an owner, only a torturer of these fine characters made by other, more intelligent people. I do not own anything, not even my own truck, so if you want to sue, you can have the dead mouse out back.

****

A/N: Their school is actually mine, so since I know my teachers and such they will be in it also, not their true names but the characters will have the same characteristics of my actual teachers. Also my academic teachers will be from last year so, yeah.

****

Honorable Measures

Chapter 13: Team Underworld

(Kai)

The weeks after the incident with Travis went quickly, I had no more problems with flashbacks or even the annoying bastard who forced me to relive them. Lately the guys in the shop have been talking about a concert, one with a ton of bands I know and love and some local bands, our friend and fellow shop mate Tracy is in a band that will be playing. We're all sitting around the workbenches waiting for Mr. Bean to get a clue and come over talking about the tickets and such. The whole group is there, Tracy, Tala, Rei Tonka Zechariah Roy and Tamara, the main group I find myself hanging out with and myself.

" Yeah tickets are only fifty-bucks and we get a meet and greet chance to meet Saliva." Tonka says from her perch on top of the flat table. I glance at her and widen my eyes when I see the large sunglasses over her eyes still and a cocky grin on her face. Zac is sitting beside her, still playing with her Ozzi Osbourn lighter, making the flame different colors by sprinkling different powders onto the heat. It suddenly flares and turns bright red, almost like the color of Dranzer. My eyes remain locked on the flames as they seem to breath in and out, like a living being. Zac smiles and hops down from her perch and kneels beside the chair

" Interesting isn't it? How it moves, how it breathes, how it lives. It's a fearless substance really, hatred is something that people express toward it, but not me. I love fire, I embrace fire…

" You're a fucking Pyro." I finish for him and the look of serenity is erased from his face suddenly as he snaps the lighter closed and stands up a stern look on his face.

" I prefer to be called a Flame Master thank you." He says curtly and hops back up onto the table as Mr. Bean comes over and is taking Roll Call. I snigger at the 'here's' that resound from the room and look around. Nicole is twirling her hair and talking about herself to Chelsea, who is looking utterly board. Then there is Gregg, the boy who's had a brain operation and hasn't been the same since I've been told, he's laughing about something and walking around drinking coke. The other boys, the three annoying ones are all joking with each other and laughing stupidly. Ed, Eddy and Andy is what we call them or just the Ed's. Then there are the loves, we're unsure if they are gay or not, Garrick and Eric, also known as the Icks they are Wanna-be skaters and class pets. Then there is the 'gang' the kids who don't give a shit what happens and will not admit it was them, or anyone else in the group. Rei is talking with Tala when suddenly Nicole's voice is heard over the rest and I glance around looking for Tonka. She wasn't there, she was actually coming back from getting her bag which is filled with books and stuff. She stops near Nicole and smiles sweetly before tripping her off the stool she sat on and landing on the cement slab we call a floor. Her cry splits the class and Mr. Bean and Mr. Heineken are right there to help Nicole up Zac and Tamara burst out laughing as Chelsea is dragged behind a sobbing Nicole to the girls bathroom.

" Can't prove it was me." Tonka says and I see she wisely moved closer to the group and turned around like she had no idea what happened. Mr. H only laughs and shakes his head while Mr. Bean gives her a skeptic look, but since they didn't see what happened, not like they can do anything to her. She plops the satchel on the table and brings herself up to sit above me.

" What did he say to you?" Tala asks, his smile spreading wolfishly across his face. Tonka cracks her trademark grin and laughs

" Called me a boy." Tala laughs as does Tamara since those two are the closest. Thye go back to discussing some anime.

" I want everyone working today, I know all about this Locobazooka thing but that is no reason to get distracted." Bean orders and soon everyone if off doing their assignments. Rei and myself are running the cutter, a massive machine that has a press and a sharp blade that cuts the paper. Rei is the one who does the cuts, I just take the paper and store it on the bench beside the machine. Tamara and Tonka are hanging out at the light tables, waiting to do some stripping while Tala and Bryan are working on the Ryobi press. Zechariah and Roy are on the AB Dick and the others are in the computer room. Laughter can be heard from the tables and I glance over sharply, looking at the two girls. Tamara's long hair is spilling over the lighted table as she runs a sharp razor blade over the film, her glasses reflecting the job. Tonka is playing with the blade, spinning it around her fingers before dropping it onto the glass. Soon the job is plated and she is next to us now at the sink, putting the chemicals on the plate to finish the developing process.

" You two going to go?" She asks, hand holding a jug of Developer as the green liquid is poured onto the stainless steel plate. I watch as she moves the chemical around the images and is rinsing it off by the time Rei answers.

" I don't know about Kai but I would like to go." He says and finishes with the cutting, he perches himself on the table, watching Tonka work.

" If you want I'll get your tickets." She offers, spreading the Gum over the plate to seal it. My thoughts go back to that hundred-fifty dollars Mrs. Khan gave Rei and I each for helping her clean up a mess in her backyard. Mine I put into an account for stuff like this and now that I'm working part time at a video store I also get a paycheck.

" I got the cash." I speak up and Tonka looks down at me, her eyes and face unreadable. Calling to Tala that the plate is ready she turns to talk to us

" Have you had any more issues with Travis?" she asks, wiping a hand over her brow as she replaces the chemicals to the bench below. I swallow, remember what Rei had told me she said that day in the parking lot after the issue. I shake my head slowly, watching the annoyed look spread over her face.

" Good, maybe I didn't bust a knuckle for nothing." She remarks and I start

" How did you know about Carlos?" I suddenly ask, feeling my own curiosity arise. She turns and glances me over before smiling.

" I fought both him and his damn cousin." She says simply, looking away. I glance at Rei, remembering he said that he saw a Bit chip on the stick in her truck.

" You're a Beyblader aren't you?" she turns and gazes down at me. Tala is standing behind her, mouthing the words 'yes'. She turns and smacks the other Russian in the shoulder before nodding her head.

" Yeah I was." I move my chair closer, wanting to know more. Ever since finding out that she was Tala's friend since the day he started here and knows the Russian Language and she's a Beyblader I want to know more about her. Tamara is also now by her side as is Zac and Tracy, each smiling with their own cockiness. It appears no one will speak so Tala clears his throat and speaks for them

" Kai, Rei I would like you to meet Team Otherworld, they.. ah… yeah they are a Beyblading team." Tonka smiles slightly as does Zac. He takes out a black and silver Blade, eyes shining as he shows me the glowing bit chip.

"Grim." He says and the chip shows the picture of a black dog, mighty black animal with large teeth and a fearsome looking stature.

" Hunter." Tracy says and shows me the blade-less bit around his neck, the image of a large, feral cat, one of mixed heratige because it's unlike any I've seen come from the White Tigers.

"Cheznia." Tamara holds up another blade-less bit showing a Hawk, the large wingspan easily matching Dranzer's.

"Shadzo." Tonka takes out her bit chip, the one Rei saw in the skull stick shift and hands it to Kai to examine. On the small chip is an image of a winged horse, its large wings also able to match Dranzers but this horse a mixture of colors, from black to silver. I sit there, staring at the people around me, people I never figured to be Beybladers, not in a million years. Watching them closely I smile,

" Kenny would love to study your blades." I tell them and Rei laughs as does Tala. The others look skeptics, their eyebrows raised in wonder.

" Why do some of you not have blades?" Rei asks and Tracy answers.

"We gave up blading the day the mascot died. In honor of her we do not Beyblade." He turns and leaves, putting his bit into his pocket and going back to his press.

" That girl… Mercy, was Tracy's sister." Tonka says sadly, looking down at the bit in her hand, which she withdrew from her pocket.

"She had a rare form of disorder, but she never once was seen sad and never once did she ask 'why me' nope, not Mercy. She was our hope, she was the person we bladed for and the day she died was the day that we bladed last, against Carlos and Travis. The day we ended our Beyblading future." I watch sadly as she walks back with Tamara those two who are never far apart now sitting at the tables, chatting happily. Looking around I find everyone looking happy, like nothing happened. Glancing at Tala her shakes his head

" I know what you mean, I had a hard time believing they could control such creatures but it's true Kai." He says and I smile, nodding.

" And they gave up for honor. Maybe it's time to bring them back." I smile, Tala and Rei cock and eyebrow and I move off, setting my plan into motion is going to need the return of my own bitbeast. The return.

****

(Later that night)

__

IM to:RussianReject

****

ARUSSIANblader: So, you wanted to talk to me

****

RussianReject: Yes, send her to me

****

ARUSSIANblader: why do u want her so suddenly?

****

RussianReject: I owe you no explanation

ARUSSIANblader: without me young Kai, you wouldn't have had your sweet Dranzer, just be lucky I managed to get her back for you.

****

RussianReject: whatever, send her to me. You owe me boy.

****

ARUSSIANblader: don't get angry. I'll be sending her over night, look of her tomorrow.

****

RussianReject: alright then. Good bye and you never spoke to me, you don't know this SN

****

ARUSSIANblader: I know the drill.

****

Auto response from: RussianReject: "A glare that can smite you to the bowels of hell and further if need be. So piss off!

****

Revolutionary Rebel: thank you to those who reviewed. Oh I bet no one can guess who the person Kai sent Dranzer too is! I know! LoL. . anyway, who would like a pairing. No M/M guys sorry. These are the choices

Kai/Tamara

Kai/Tonka

Kai/Chelsea

Kai/ (twitch) Nicole

Rei/Tamara

Rei/Tonka

Rei/Chelsea

Rei/ (that's just wrong)

Tala/Tamara

Tala/Tonka

Tala/Chelsea

Tala/(yech)

Zac/Tamara

Zac/Tonka

All others/ anyone else.

****

REVIEW with your choice! Please review!


	14. chapter 14

****

Thank you to those who are kind enough to review!

****

Disclaimer: I am not an owner, only a torturer of these fine characters made by other, more intelligent people. I do not own anything, not even my own truck, so if you want to sue, you can have the dead mouse out back.

****

A/N: Their school is actually mine, so since I know my teachers and such they will be in it also, not their true names but the characters will have the same characteristics of my actual teachers. Also my academic teachers will be from last year so, yeah.

****

Honorable Measures

Chapter 14: To help a friend

(Rei)

Saturday, best day I have known in a long time. Finding my coffee and a nice place on the couch I turn on the TV, changing the channel to the news. So many people are killed in this country, from people kidnapping others and then killing them. My sound on my computer is on and the sound of thunder startles me, quickly getting up I head for the computer, casting a glance at Kai's room, finding the door still closed I turn down the sound to my own system. There on the screen is an IM

****

ProductofSociety: Wake up Rei!

****

ProductofSociety: Wake up Rei! C'mon man! Even u can't sleep through a Thunderstorm!

Looking at the name I am puzzled, thinking back to who this person can be I sip at my coffee. Surprised when the person tells me their name for me a nearly drop my coffee.

****

ProductofSociety: I know ur awake, this is Tonka! A response will be nice!

Sighing I sit down at the desk and type and IM back, knowing she would see the 'so and so is typing…' at the bottom. Her skin is that of a lighting storm and her Icon a samurai person chopping people in half. Mine, which I just learned how the customize, thanks to Kai, is a tiger growling with a planet skin.

****

ChinaBlader77: what do you want Tonka? It's like 7 in the morning.

****

ProductofSociety: ah, and here I thought u all were up w/ the sun. Sheesh

****

ChinaBlader77: how did you get this IM anyway?

****

ProductofSociety: Tala

****

ChinaBlader77: damn him, anyway what do you want?

****

ProductofSociety: To blade.

****

ChinaBlader77: What? I thought you didn't want to dishonor Tracy's sister.

****

ProductofSociety: That's him man, I still street blade, but not in front of Tracy is all. Me and Zac are entering a small competition in Manchester and we need the practice. Since our blades are so use to each other its no competition, so, wanna help us?

Growling to myself I think about what she just said. Although all Bitbeasts are very competitive and very cunning they do get bored, that's why we always rotated with the people we trained with because the bitbeasts got bored with each other. Glancing to where Drigger sits on my nightstand I see the bit glowing slightly, showing his anxiousness.

__

I would like to fight those two, just to see. He says, his deep voice ringing in my head. Smiling to myself I find his voice a comfort, knowing that without Drigger I probably wouldn't have been able to pass that Math test. Sighing I type in my answer.

****

Chinablader77: Sure, Drigger and me will help you, he's eager. When and where?

****

ProductofSociety: The small park near the center of town, there is a small grove hidden behind a really large stone wall, u have to jump it to get there. Be there by… lets say.. ten thirty. If u want to bring Kai we can open the gate for him to come in too.

****

Chinablader77: okay, that will give me enough time to get ready and wake Kai up.

****

ProductofSociety: Bring ur game face son, it's not going to be easy.

****

ChinaBlader77: I was planning on it Tonka. Just u be ready for me.

****

ProductofSociety: (Laughs) see you then mate.

****

Chinablader77: alright.

****

Auto Response from ProductofSociety: The more cops chase after one person the more likely they are to fail in catching that person.

Isn't that the truth? Getting up I grab my towel and a change of boxers before jumping into the shower, cleaning myself up and prepping to Beyblade. It's been a few months since I've bladed and although Drigger goes everywhere with me and enjoys helping me in class I know he wants some action to ease his dull life. Towel drying myself I put my long hair into a towel roll on my head and walk to my wardrobe. Digging for my pair of denim jeans and then a white tee-shirt I put those on, one thing I can say about living here, America has a lot of cool clothes. Not that I didn't like wearing my native clothing, I found I stood out more here than over in Europe. When I was travelling with the 'Breakers it was almost like a flag of my heritage and allegiance to my homeland to wear the native clothes, but now that I am living here those kinds of things are frowned upon, something I soon found out. So, with the help of Kai and Tala, who also found out wearing his native Russian clothes was not appropriate for the hot summers here, they helped me pick out some normal American style clothes and still keep my Chinese style. Once my clothes are on I sit on the bed and pull on my sneakers, yet another thing I changed from my native shoe to something American made. Tying them up I pick up Drigger who is singing loudly in my head and head out into the living room to find Kai already showered and dressed sitting in his chair.

" Morning." I smile and he gives a sigh, crossing him arms. Noticing the annoyed action I look him over seems to be tired with dark bags under his eyes and a deep sadness coming through in his eyes.

" C'mon you need to take your medication and vitamins." I tell him and head for the kitchen, hoping to get the anti-depressants crushed and into his morning Cranberry- Grape juice. Opening the fridge I quickly pour a cup of the dark liquid and take out two spoons. Grabbing his pill bottle I quickly take out one of the orange colored pills and crush the small thing into tiny pieces before dropping them into the drink. They dissolve quickly and soon it looks like nothing happened. Taking the rest I crush them, Kai can not swallow pills, it's a reflex that keep his throat from staying open to swallow, so this is the alternative because his weight and age don't allow him to take the liquid form of some of the pills. That's another thing I never knew about Kai, other than his inability to swallow pills he is also allergic to certain plants, and bees. He has a severe case of Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder as well and is to take medication for that too. I found out while talking with Mike that back when Kai was travelling with us he had to take a higher dose of the medication and that's what made him so calm like but he would explode in anger quickly and then go back to being calm. That was because his Grandfather overly medicated him and that caused his brain to react differently. Now Mike put him on a much lower dosage and now Kai is able to control his anger and other emotions with ease and still allow him to act normal. Giving the drink to Kai I watch as he gulps the juice down and gives me a nasty face, a face of sourness.

" After taste." He says and shakes his head as a large shudder runs through the slim frame. He smiles at me and I take the glass and put it into the sink.

" Did you get an IM from Tonka?" I ask and Kai nods, yawning.

" yeah, said you were going to help her and Zac get ready for a competition?" He says and scratches his back, stretching. The sounds of popping can be heard and I cringe, knowing Kai can feel the vertebrae pop as he cracks the spine. He rolls his shoulders, which have become far more muscular and well defined.

" Yes, your welcome to come." I tell him and he nods, backing away and out into the living room. Grabbing his black baseball cap and putting it on backwards I note his choice of clothing today. A red shirt and stone washed jeans, instead of allowing his hair to hang about his shoulders he pulled it back and is tied at the nape of his neck with an elastic. His black leather gloves are on, as are the mostly blue sneakers.

" Well we have to be there by Ten right? It's nine thirty." He says and puts on his sunglasses, a pair that Tonka bought for him when he tried hers on and loved them. The black frames have flames running down the sides and the lenses are an iridescent color. Once he puts them on I can not help but see Kai as a biker in them. He's been into bikes lately, bought a book about Trikes, a three-wheeled bike. He says that when he turns eighteen and Mr. Dickinson gives him the bonds his parents left for him when they died he's going to take some of that money and have a custom Trike made. Smiling to myself I head out the door after him, locking the house door and jumping the ramp. Laughing at Kai as he does little spins in the driveway I open his door and then fold the chair and put it into the bed of the truck. Kai, now situated plugs in a CD and soon we're rambling down the road to the park. Hitting construction along the way we're forced to wait, my fingers tapping to the music on the side of the truck. Soon we're on our way and I can't help but hope that seeing the blades in action again will fuel Kai to want to blade again. I can only keep pressing the matter with him, getting him to hold Drigger in his scarred hands and get the muscles to bend in the right way to launch a Blade. He gets frustrated with that simple thing of launching, his hands shake from the lack of use in that matter and they hurt after. Maybe if I keep working with him, those muscles will become strong again and Kai will blade again, just maybe.

****

Revolutionary Rebel: _I just got my computer upgraded from normal Microsoft '97 to Millennium. It is soo cool! I'm having issues with my printer still though L but hey, I got a faster system now. Anyway I'm going to reveal the mystery person in the next chapter, you might remember him/her if you saw the first season and that's all I'm saying. Okay here's something on ADHD_

****

Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder is a chemical imbalance in the brain, which causes inability to sit still and constant moving. Yours truly has it and I've been struggling with this Disorder for 18 years now and am a Moderate to Severe case. I and others get help from prescription medications. These meds. Help increase the imbalance of chemicals and help the brain function.

IN OTHER WORDS: Think of the brain as an 8 cylinder engine in a pick up only running on 4 cylinders.

__

I thought that it would be a good idea to put an issue with ADHD into the story because I seriously think that not enough people know about this Disorder. I get odd looks at school when I can't sit still and have to go to the nurse every day at lunch. So, please there is nothing wrong with peoples who have this, we're only different and require something to keep us in line.

****

Please review! Please? REVIEW! Thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

****

Thank you to those who are kind enough to review!

****

Disclaimer: I am not an owner, only a torturer of these fine characters made by other, more intelligent people. I do not own anything, not even my own truck, so if you want to sue, you can have the dead mouse out back.

****

A/N: I just started the job at the stable and I am exhausted so Updating will be off for a bit since I'll be working both of my jobs. I have Saturdays off from the barn so look for updates then, I'm full of slobber and horse yuck so yeah.. I smell like a horse.

****

Warning: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTIAN SOME MATERIAL THAT THE FAINT OF HEART WILL NOT BE ABLE TO BARE. PLEASE LOOK AWAY IF THIS WILL GIVE YOU NIGHTMARES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO I BETTER NOT GET ANY E-MAILS SAYING THAT YOU COULDN'T SLEEP AFTER READING MY FIC! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!

****

Honorable Measures

Chapter 15: Aggravation

The short drive to the small park was filled with our terrible singing, Kai's voice badly off key as he purposely sang badly, just for me he said. Oh yeah, I feel loved. Parking the truck at Prince's Convince a place that jacks up the prices on everything we head across to the old, crumbling stone wall. Jumping up I grasp the top stone and haul myself up to peer through the old tree at the fairly new blade dish and the two blades whirling around in the center, both barely recognizable blurs. Zac and Tonka are there and are sipping soda's while calling out attacks to their bitbeasts who are slamming into each other and screeching at each other. Tonka shouts something to the muscular horse and he stamps his massive feet in response, the ground suddenly shaking from the force. The wall crumbles a bit under my feet and I let out a shout, loosing my balance and landing in a tree on the other side.

" I thought you were a cat Rei?" Zac says, the Beyblade whirling back into his hand and smiling at me. I groan and rub my head, wincing as Tonka pulls me up. She is smiling as she watches me, I can see the amusement in her eyes and groan once more.

" Rei! You alright!?" I hear from the other side, and shake my head

" Oh yeah, but my ass is flat now, damn tree." I call back and hear the snigger from Kai. Looking at Tonka

" How do we get Kai in here?" I ask and she nods to Zac who jumps onto a crumbled part of the wall and over, the sounds of an old gate being opened grates my ears and I wince again. Tonka laughs and pats me on the back,

"This place is… slightly scary." I smirk and she looks around. The gloomy shadows that are still there even in the morning begin to shrink back but leave their marks. Along the side of the walls are several benches and small gardens the plants now old and rotting, their dark leaves making the place look menacingly like a graveyard. My eyes travel to the spot where my horrors come true and I find two large graves, their dark stone stained almost black with age, accompanied by four smaller ones, each weathered like the others. I gulp, they battle in a grave yard!

" Tonka Look at Rei's face!" I hear Zac laugh and a snort comes from Kai as he is helped over the crumbling wall and into the small graveyard/court area.

" You were too you dimwit. You will won't stay here past four." Tonka remarks and sits down on the bench beside the graves, her dark eyes looking right at me. I am frozen to the spot, my insides freezing cold and fear gripping my heart. Since I was little I was always taught to never enter the resting-place of those who died, it brought bad luck to the person who treaded on the sacred soil.

" Tell them the story!" Zac eggs on and Tonka only runs a hand through her long hair, now braided behind her shoulders. Leaning foreword she rests her elbows on her knees and begins.

" Back in 1703 this area was part of the Marshal Manner, a huge mansion once stood a few yards into those woods. The house was home to Jacob Marshal a wealthy farm owner with a considerable spread of land. He had a wife, Allison who gave birth to their four children, Susana, Jacob junior, Foster and Juliana." She stops and reaches over, touching each stone. Each headstone held the name of the person buried underneath. The four smaller ones seeming to glow when touched and give off an air of innocents. I glance at Kai who's face shows a morbid fascination as Tonka continues.

" One day in the spring of 1714 Jacob found he would be the father of yet another child. He was very happy, as was his wife but as the seasons changed into Fall Allison started to have problems with her pregnancy, the baby seemingly to be sucking the life from her. Around the child's due date the mother began having terrible nightmares of her child becoming a demon, a thing that she, being a god-fearing woman, was taught to fear. To stop the foreseen slaughter of her beloved family she killed herself, slicing her unborn child from her own body before slitting her throat. Jacob returned from the field to find his wife laying in the kitchen, covered in her own blood and the unborn, human son, laying beside her, both dead. In an outrage it was said her took her body and the child and brought them to the semi-secret garden, this place, and buried her and the baby together." She stops and smiles ruefully as the breeze kicks in and blows the leaves on the trees that are dying of disease.

" Not to long after that strange things began to happen to the family's land, some say it was the demonic child coming back to kill the rest of the family, other say it was the mother who was to come and protect the household she loved. Well during the winter of 1716 the first two children mysteriously disappeared, Jacob junior and Juliana were never found and after several weeks the surrounding farmers gave up on finding them. Life went on for the remaining Marshal's until Foster and his sister Susana went into the attic to get something and found their siblings bodies hanging from the rafters, their facial expressions frozen into a hideous smile. The summer heat had literally baked the children's skin into a leathery substance. After that Jacob rarely let his other children from his sight, until one night he went to check on them and found his daughter Susana laying in a pool of blood and seamen on the floor, she had been raped and then slaughtered, gutted like a fish. Fearing for his son he went to the other room and found basically the same, but this time the body had been partially devoured, his brain spilled on the floor and heart ripped out, his son to had been brutally slaughtered." She shakes her head sadly

" After that people say that Jacob Marshal had gone mad, in his hands was always a shotgun and his house began to fall apart as were his fields he worked so hard to create. The few people who cared about the sickly man went to his house one morning and found the man in the living room, his throat ripped open and eyes gouged out. That man still held the shotgun but it had been fired sometime at night. On the walls was written in blood

" Cursed thee family name is. Die horribly all shall. Beware every soul who bares this name." It was cleaned up and the fearing people burnt the house down after they buried Jacob's body here. The house was burnt to the ground and nothing else remains of the Marshal manner but this small spot where the family is buried." She concludes, taking a swig from her soda and smiling at me.

" Don't worry, the old timers who are the ancestors of those who burnt down the house still come and bless this ground, nothing will happen to you here." She gets up and smirks, hands going into her pockets and pull out a slingshot. Picking up a pebble she launches it into the garden and an animal wails, scaring me. I jump about ten feet and make for the gate but two people block my path

Travis and his cousin Carlos.

I stare, mouth open, as does Kai. Tonka and Zac snarl with anger at the sight of the worst person in the school and then his cousin.

" Well, well, well, looks like we're going to have some fun, eh Carlos?" Travis smiles as he walks into the place, his eyes going right to Tonka and Zac while Carlos looks coldly at Kai.

" The mighty Kai reduced to nothing by his crippling injury." Carlos laughs and walks up to the seething Russian, his eyes focused only on the teen in the chair. Laughing cruelly he kicks Kai out of his chair, Kai lands heavily on the stone ground with a thud. I watch as Kai struggles to fend off the attack. Trying to help I get a vicious backhand from Travis, his gloved hands stinging my cheek. I stumble back and lean against Tonka who is trembling with anger, I watch as Kai grabs onto Carlos' legs and drop him to the ground before pressing his forearm against the offending boy's throat. Seeing my chance to attack at Travis' lack of control as he turns to watch the struggle I nod once to Tonka and Zac before kicking him from behind, sending him flying head first into the graves. He slumps to the ground as the stone of Allison Marshal breaks onto his head. Now I am for Carlos, who is rolling on the ground with a bleeding Kai. Tonka and Zac both grab onto Carlos' shoulders and haul his off Kai, who is breathing heavily and bleeding from a gash on his head. I pull Kai away and get him into his chair just as I hear sirens. Glancing at Tonka I smile as she slams Carlos a good one and then throws his aside, grabbing the blading dish she helps me get Kai out of the courtyard just as the car arrive. We are heading down the sidewalk, watching with amused interest as the cruisers and cops race into the old burial place. Stopping near our truck I smile and laugh, Kai only smirks as he gets himself into the truck and Tonka hands him a napkin from Dreaming of Donuts. Kai takes it and dabs at the bleeding cut.

" That was fun!" She laughs and gets into her Toyota truck and starts it up.

" Want to come over? Hang out?" I ask, not really wanting her to go off alone or anything. She glances at Zac who is nodding eagerly and then nods,

" We'll follow you pretty boy." She smiles and I start the truck. Soon we're on the way home, the music blaring from Tonka's truck and Zac bobbing his head stupidly to the song. Shaking my head I pull into the driveway and stop, starring at the person standing at the doorway.

" Kai?"

" Hmm?"

" Who's that?" I point to the person with brown hair and blue eyes, his hands holding a briefcase.

" Oh that's…."

****

Revolutionary Rebel: _ do I drive u people insane? Lol. CLIFFY! YES! Lol. Sorry about updating but I've started that new job, tomorrow I go back to shoveling shit. I have Monday and Saturday's off so I'll most likely be updating then. So sorry folks but I have to work._

REVIEW! Who is that person? REIEW AND FIND OUT!


	16. Chapter 16

****

Thank you to those who are kind enough to review!

****

Disclaimer: I am not an owner, only a torturer of these fine characters made by other, more intelligent people. I do not own anything, not even my own truck, so if you want to sue, you can have the dead mouse out back.

****

A/N: I just started the job at the stable and I am exhausted so Updating will be off for a bit since I'll be working both of my jobs. I have Saturdays off from the barn so look for updates then, I'm full of slobber and horse yuck so yeah.. I smell like a horse.

Honorable Measures

Chapter 16: An argument

(Kai)

I glance over to the shadowy figure standing at our doorway, his eyes shielded by the black glasses and cowboy hat atop his head. The black trench coat does little to hide his frame, which is slim. Rei gets slowly out of the truck and gets my chair. Getting into it I ignore the questioning glances exchanged between Tonka, Zac and Rei. I head for my porch, eyes glued to the man who is now turned, facing me with crystal blue eyes and a cocky grin. Greeting him in the native Russian I invite him inside, which he does and sheds his trench coat and hat, revealing dark brown, unruly hair and facial expressions on the softer side of those of Boris. Offering him a seat I wink at Rei who comes into the house, Tonka and Zac walking behind him. They all stop and stare at the stranger, eyes narrowed with annoyed questions.

" Rei, you remember back at the Abbey right?" I begin handing the boy a glass of water and some aspirin after he complained about the air travel and such. Rei blinks and nods,

" Well the young boy Alexi whose Beyblade was destroyed and then forced down a black tube." I ask him again and the Neko just nods again, blinking with confusion. Smiling slightly I sweep my hand at the young Russian teen and smile

" Alexi Balkov, Boris Balkov's son." I introduce and Rei gasps in either horror or wonder. I smile at the semi- grinning Russian and he asks me in Russian

" Can we get on with business, I have issues that need to be resolved back home." He says tersely and I respond back with a snap of my own.

" You could have just sent her here Alexi, you didn't have to come." My own voice cold, showing I will not tolerate his childish manner. He only shakes his head and then laughs in accented Russian

" You are still screwed in the head aren't you Kai?" I smile and he takes his case and props it onto the table and clicks open the sides and open the tops slowly. My eyes are instantly attracted to the red glowing bit held within the dark gray foam. The bitchip shows the mighty Phoenix as she lets out her anger into my mind

__

Bastard! He kept me locked in that godforsaken tome you call a storage container! The harsh voice of a angry female Dranzer yells within my head, her voice making my skull ring. I shake my head and then reach into the case and pull out the blade, then slowly with slightly shaking hands I take out my beloved bitbeast. Snapping the chip into the Beyblade I smirk at the sigh that comes from the Phoenix. Alexi snaps the case shut and picks up his trench coat and hat.

" Be good Kai and if you need anything… call." He waves and shuts the door, leaving as fast as he had come. Leaning back in my chair I give everyone a fairly content look, Rei's mouth is open in shock and I laugh.

" Rei, what do you think happened to Alexi?" I ask and the Neko only shrugs before running a hand through his black hair.

" Died. He went down that tube, didn't think it was below Boris to kill his own son." He says and I smirk.

" If that was below him, he would have killed Tala and I a long time ago." I tell him and Tonka only gets up.

" Sorry boys, but I got to get to work." She pats me on the shoulder before heading out, Zac following behind.

" Kai do you always have to scare our friends away?" He smiles and I laugh, heading into the kitchen.

" So, how is Dranzer?" he asks slowly, watching me as I pull out some juice and a glass. Taking a sip I study the blade, hearing the angry echo revive itself in my skull.

" Pissed." I state and put my glass in the sink before heading back into the living room. Dranzer's anger is understandable but how long will it last? Turning on the TV I want to catch the weather before I make the suggestion to Rei.

" Hey Rei?"

" Yeah?"

"You want to Beyblade?"

Silence greets that question, I glance at the Neko and find his clear eyes shinning with an emotion I've never seen before, maybe it's a form of rejoice or maybe regret? I dunno, as I watch a shimmering tear falls from his golden eye and slides down his face. Startled by this I slowly wheel myself closer to him, watching his face the entire time.

" What's wrong?" I ask slowly, watching with some confusion and apprehension as he wipes those tears from his face and slowly looks at me.

" I thought you said you would never Beyblade again." He says quietly and I stare, eyes softening at those words, which I myself said. Placing my hands on his shoulders I feel the fine tremors racing through his form.

" Oh Rei, I was saying that out of anger… and sadness for myself. I was feeling sorry for myself because of this whole situation, my stupid disability and how the world would feel sorry for me." I tell him slowly, those emotions from before when I awoke and found myself unable to use my legs, a part of my body I relied on to help Beyblade and help me run from everything in the world. To wake up and find that was gone I was filled with anger, at the world, at the gods above for making me their plaything.

" No one felt sorry for you Kai." Rei says and I start at this, I saw the glances of my fellow bladers at the party, each one holding a form of respect and something else.

" Really? What was with those glances I was getting from every blader at that fucking party?" I ask, wondering if he never saw those looks

" What about you! I've seen you at times Rei, you will look at me with sadness in your face, even though I don't show much emotion I have become adapt at reading people's faces!" I shout, anger is rising to the surface, hatred boiling in my blood, not for Rei but for myself.

" You're not as good as you thought you were Kai! If you even looked at those glances and stopped thinking they were of pity you would have realized those glances were of hope! Hope for this 'disability' wouldn't interfere with that fiery and relentless blader they knew! Kai everyone only wants you to become who you were and not allow this to" he indicates to the chair "get in the way of your talent Kai!" He says and suddenly gets to his feet, hands fisted and shaking out of pure emotion or anger I can't tell. He makes to walk away but I grab his arm, holding him in place until he jerks the arm from my grasp, eyes glaring fiercely at me.

" Get your hands off me Kai." He seethes and I stop, I've never seen Rei so pissed off before and for some reason, it scared me. As I watch his eyes suddenly melt, almost like an ice cube under hot water. Tear brim in their depths and he turns away, his face staring out the living room window.

" I left the White Tigers to prove to them, and to myself, that I was a good blader and that I could make it on my own. Instead of going on alone I found myself caught up on a team, a great team held together by the strength built of hopes and dreams." He sits back down, my eyes following his face as he looks at his pants, hands playing with the material near his knees, eyes hidden by the long black hair. Tears still slip from his eyes and land on his jeans, leaving darker blue wet marks.

" Yet as we traveled Kai, I began to realize that the team wasn't only held together by those two things, we were held together by something stronger. A force that was there to guide us and teach us and make us work for those dreams, to show us nothing is going to come to us, you have to work for it." He looks right at me, the tear-filled eyes stained red from crying but are still open and looking right through me, _inside_ of me.

" Kai, you are the force that showed us that. You are the one who showed us that no matter how many tournaments or battles we won, nothing feels better than when you achieve something you _worked_ for." He looks away and I feel my own walls crumbling, slowly breaking down at his words.

" Rei, I am sorry, but you are wrong about me being the glue that held that team together. You were all my guides, you are the ones who showed me it was okay to trust again, that not everyone is out to injure me. Especially you Rei, you showed me a better side of people. I thank you for that and I'm sorry for my idiotic thoughts. Your right, it's time I started living the life I chose and not what this chair does. I want to blade again Rei, but I won't be able to do it alone. Will you stand beside me once more my friend and help me, I need your help Rei. Help me become what I was meant to be, help me become a Bladebreaker again." I tell him and Rei sniffs, wiping his nose on his sleeve before grasping my forearm in a shake from his homeland. I grasp his and we shake, leaving the agreement unspoken but within our minds.

****

Revolutionary Rebel: I can not write the sentimental parts of a story! Oh my gods that sucked! Okay people, please stop commenting on my grammar and spelling issues, I write this after work when I'm exhausted. I try my best to catch everything but some things will just slip past me. O.0 remember? I shovel shit for a job and by the time I get home I'm so tired and sore that I don't want to right but I don't want to let u all down.

So, who remembered Alexi? I DID! Oh and I just bought the G-Revolution dvd, parts 3-5 or something like that, the one with Kai on it! It's not bad some messed up shit happens though.

REVIEW! Oh I'll be changing my name (yet again) to Wah-Keetcha. REVIEW!

__


	17. Chapter 17

****

Thank you to those who are kind enough to review!

****

Disclaimer: I am not an owner, only a torturer of these fine characters made by other, more intelligent people. I do not own anything, not even my own truck, so if you want to sue, you can have the dead mouse out back.

****

A/N: I just started the job at the stable and I am exhausted so Updating will be off for a bit since I'll be working both of my jobs. I have Saturdays off from the barn so look for updates then, I'm full of slobber and horse yuck so yeah.. I smell like a horse.

Honorable Measures

Chapter 17: off-roading fun!

Several months have passed since their argument and Kai and Rei have been training hard for the local competition next month, too hard if you ask their friends Tonka and Zac. Kai has become far stronger than when he first began, now he can launch then transmit his energy into his blade without being worn out. Rei agrees that the older blader has gotten better and even Kai says he has but inside he knows it's going to take much more than just training.

****

(Tonka)

"That's it, all summer all they have been doing is training. I'm taking them to have some fun with us." I tell Zac as we hop into my pick-up the beaten up truck roars to life as I pull out of my driveway and head down the road. Zac only smiles as he sets the safety netting over the window and pulls in the mirrors.

" Yeah, this should be interesting. Don't forget to put on the wench when we get there." He reminds me and digs around in the back seat for the special harnesses we use. I downshift to make the turn onto their road and pull up in their driveway, both are sitting outside on the porch. Getting out I shut the door, heading onto the porch.

"Hey boy's get your old clothes on and helmets, your having some fun." I tell them and they stare at me, dumbfounded.

****

(Kai)

I look up from cleaning my blade to see the beat up old red Toyota pull into the driveway, it's body muddy and marked with paintball splashes. Cocking an eyebrow I look at Rei who only shrugs. Out of the truck comes Tonka and Zac, both in army style pants and painted streaks on their faces. Tonka comes up onto the porch, her heavy boots making her seem more intimidating.

" Hey boy's, get your old clothes on and helmets, your having some fun." She smirks and I stare at the girl in wonder. I glance at Zac who is installing a wench on the front of the truck and some other safety harnesses.

" What are you doing?" Rei asks, also taking in the stuff on the truck.

" Going off-roading." She shrugs

" Doesn't that beat up your truck?" I ask and she shrugs again

" Yeah, but it's already beaten to shit so, what's some more dings?" She says and points a gloved finger at me.

" You sir, have been working far to hard, it's time you came out and had some fun with us." I gawk

" I have to much to do before that competition." I huff and go to return inside the house when a hand grabs onto the back of my chair.

" C'mon Kai, Tracy and the others built you a special off-road go cart. You can't disappoint them." She pleads with me and I sigh, thinking back to the joking around in shop one day.

__

Flashback

"Damn Kai, you're going to have to go with us!" Tracy said, his face covered with bruises as he relates the groups' latest off-road race. He crashed his rig and had to be pulled out by Tonka and Zac.

" Remember I can't drive." I reminded him but he only laughs

" We'll build you something!" Then headed into his class room.

End Flashback 

Nodding my head I agree to go and Rei only gives me a shocked look.

" Well, maybe we have been training to hard, lets enjoy the summer while we have it." I tell him and Rei smirks. Going into the house I change into a pair of old cargos and a black shirt. Rei is dressed all in black with a black thief's cap on his head, hair braided and slung over his shoulder. Going back out onto the porch I see Tala and the others pulled up on the sidewalk, each dressed in some form of dark clothing and spraying themselves with bug repellent.

" Shit Rei, you put a whole new meaning to the word Cat Burglar." Ian snickers and is soon flipped out of the truck by a helmet being tossed to him. Another is handed to Rei and I, both with the words

" Eat Shit." On them and painted a blackish blue with flames on the sides. Tala's has a wolf's head on the front with its teeth being the visor. Looking over at Zac and Tonka I find them just finishing the work on the truck. Using the tire as a step the girl swings herself into the bed and punches the toolbox on the back, the lid snaps up and she pulls out two helmets. Handing the one with a large skull on it to Zac she jumps down and fixes hers, one with a joker skull, smiling with a snake coming from its mouth. I shake my head and get into Rei's truck, soon everyone is ambling down the road to the Sand Pits, where Tracy and Roy have parked, Tracy's rig has a trailer on the back with two go-carts on it. We all pull over and get out, my chair having a tough time going through the mud but I manage to get close enough to hear the plan.

" Okay, Rei and Kai Tala and Bryan are the one s who get these two carts." Tracy says and points to the two tricked out 'carts. One with all hand controls and both with two gunner stations. I smile, hell yeah. So, we make the teams, it's four against four, Tonka, Zac, Tracy and Roy against Rei, myself, Tala and Bryan. Zac hops up into the back on the Toyota and straps himself in, his butt resting on the toolbox and a paintball gun turret strapped onto the top of the truck.

" Okay we had Ian and Spencer place the flags in each teams territory, all targets, except for the human face is open. Once you get the flag make for your own territory before you are hit with thirty paint balls." Tracy dictates and Rei and I climb into our little off-roading cart. My hands instantly fly over the controls, starting the engine. Rei gets up and takes his spot at the gunner station and moves the gun, sighting it to his eyes.

" I hate guns." He mutters and I smile. Tonka gives thumbs up and we head out into the woods through a path only made for 4-wheelers but the truck soon widens the way. The small wooden path soon opens to a large field of both sand and grass, making it a great place for a 'capture the flag' game. I spy Ian and Spencer sitting in lawn chairs behind a painted line, under a tree with the words Garage or SAFTY SPOT cut into it crudely with a knife. The two smile and wave and I tap Rei on the foot.

" Send a paint ball at them." He smirks evilly and aims just above their heads. Sending to shots they both fall to the ground. I beep my little horn and wave and get told I am number one! YEAH, GO ME! Tonka revs her engine and gets out quickly, locking her hubcaps into the ON position for her four-wheel drive. Looking across the little sandy area I see Tracy get out and do the same to his truck, and takes out a pair of chains.

" Hey don't you have those?" I call over to the helmeted girl.

" No, something better. My buddy in Machine shop made me these." She pulls out spiked chin-links made for the tires. I smirk and back up to the truck so I can hear the orders.

" Rei, Kai take out Tala and Bryan, they are the ones you have to get past. We'll take on Tracy and Roy, just get the flag and high tail it to the Garage. If you need a time out go there, Ian and Spencer will set the timer, you can only stay there for about twenty minutes." She says over the truck engine and I smirk, snapping the visor down on my helm and hear Rei do the same. Ian comes out and counts down with his fingers

5

my hand tightens around the speed button

4

Rei shifts his weight and leans foreword

3

Tracy blasts his music loud enough to be heard over the engine

2

Tonka begins to edge closer to the line, her truck roaring

1

Tala's rig stalls, much to my enjoyment

"GO!" Ian yells and I smash the button and the 'cart shoots foreword, time to play!

****

Wah-Keetcha: okay, well I had to make them do something _fun_ for their vacation right? I mean I'm not having any fun, so maybe the peoples in my stories should. LoL. So, yeah. Oh and to all those who are wondering if I will ever write a Yaoi, right is that hoe its spelt? Whatever, I have been thinking and I might do _one_, make it a Ray and Kai. I dunno, I wrote this one on a dare where Voltaire has some fun with Kai while he is strapped to a table and got 50 bucks for it (wohoo tires!). But sadly I deleted it off the system, I couldn't have posted it on FF anyway, it was hard core sex there man. So if you people (not mentioning names) still want a slight Yaoi I will write one. Just let me know if u still want a story like that.

Next Chapter: Our buddies continue their little game and another person shows up, claiming not all is right with our beloved Kai. (YES! TORTURE!) REVIEW! Please? REVIEW!

Back to school: 8-31-04 YAY! .

REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

****

Thank you to those who are kind enough to review!

****

Disclaimer: I am not an owner, only a torturer of these fine characters made by other, more intelligent people. I do not own anything, not even my own truck, so if you want to sue, you can have the dead mouse out back.

****

A/N: I just started the job at the stable and I am exhausted so Updating will be off for a bit since I'll be working both of my jobs. I have Saturdays off from the barn so look for updates then, I'm full of slobber and horse yuck so yeah.. I smell like a horse.

Honorable Measures

Chapter 18: Just some Patience

Tala

Our game starts and soon I am trying to shoot the quickly moving trucks with my dark blue paint balls. Kai is a good driver, was before his accident and I should never had underestimated the boy, he knows his stuff. I shift, my foot slamming into the clutch and releasing it smoothly. Kai was the one who taught me how to drive all those years ago when we stole Voltaire's car and tried to escape. We actually almost did until we crashed into the fountain in the courtyard. Man did we get into trouble for that one! I chuckle and watch as Tonka tries to make a beeline to where she thought the flag might be but I cut her off, forcing her to downshift to avoid a large tree. I glance over my shoulder and see the red truck send grass flying as wheels spin and squeal. I smirk, hell yea.

Our game continues on until Kai figures out where the other teams flag is and the game ends, leaving us shouting to the loosing team. Zac and Roy shoot off angry paintballs at us, making Rei and Bryan duck to avoid getting the brightly colored paint all over their helmets. We all get out, minus Kai whose chair is beside Ian and Spencer and shake hands, popping sodas and guzzling them down. Kai and I begin to joke,

" Hell yea brother, you still drive like a mo-fo." I laugh and Kai shakes his head, long hair blowing slightly in the breeze.

" Hey, at least I didn't stall." He chides and I feel myself blush

" You saw that huh?" Kai nods and winks, that devilish glint to his cocky face. It's time like these I suddenly wish my old friend were still here. I know he has changed and not only for the better. I know those months out on the street hardened Kai into something he wasn't before. Although Kai wasn't openly stating the fact that he has changed, it's the small things I've noticed and remembered from later years about him. Yet it still fills that void that I had when I fist found out Kai had 'died'.

" Well, ready for that competition?" I ask and Kai nods, eyes narrowing slightly.

" Possibly, wait till I kick your ass Tala." He laughs and I smirk, looking at the others who are arguing over something.

" I told you Tracy! I am honoring your sister, who was like my own, in my own way! I am not going to give up Beyblading because of your grief!" Tonka shouts and jabs her finger into the larger boy's chest, Tracy's face a mask of pure outrage. I feel Kai stiffen beside me and I push him closer to the two arguing people,

" Get out of my face your traitor! You don't understand!" Tracy shouts back, shoving the smaller girl so hard she hits the front bumper on her truck. With a growl of rage Tonka throws herself at the larger teen and begins yelling

"I don't understand? I know exactly what its like to loose someone you care for or have you forgotten that incident with Caleb!? I lost the one person I loved more than this world and your sister was the one who made me see I can grieve but not let the emotions overtake my life! Unlike you I learned and am unable to live in the past! She snarls and gets up, walking back to the truck and getting in. Gunning the engine she slams it into gear and leaves in a spray of mud and dirt. Zac turns and tries to out beat the truck but to no avail. He stands there, shoulders slumped and dejected. Slowly he turns to look at Tracy, now on his feet.

" C'mon guys, let's get out of here." Bryan says and I nod, slowly the pack splits up and heads back to the main road, leaving the field where we once enjoyed a game of friendship as rain begins to fall.

****

(Kai)

Rei speeds down the street as the rain begins to pour harder, making the windshield wipers unable to keep up. I glance at the Neko and see his white knuckled hands clutching the steering wheel.

" Calm down Rei, we're almost home." I tell the teen but he lets out a shaky breath, flicking at the wiper switch, hoping it would go faster. No more speed can be asked from the wipers as we round the corner.

" Wasn't there a stop sign there?" I suddenly ask remembering the road, suddenly twin headlights come from nowhere and I hear Rei gasp, the wet tires trying to grab as truck tries to stop. I am blinded by the headlights and give a cry as the truck is thrown.

****

(Rei)

I come to, to the sounds of people screaming and sirens. I groan, my head protesting even being forced to receive thoughts of pain. I open my eyes, the truck roof greets me with it's gray top. Flicking my eyes to the left I find no windshield, the safety glass broken into a million pieces. I glance around and find the steering column crumbled against my hip, and my legs caught under what looks like the engine.

"What the hell?" I mutter and close my eyes, reopening them I am greeted by the same devastation as before, then my mind finally puts it all together

****

Headlights

Tires slipping on the wet road

"wasn't there a stop sign there?"

"SHIT!"

"AH!"

I widen my eyes as the words come forth from memory. Kai! I begin to move my body now sending messages of pain to my head but I ignore the pain. Suddenly hands from outside the wreckage are grabbing my arms.

" Kai! NO!"I struggle against the arms but to no avail they pull me from the car and out onto the wet pavement, my breath coming in hard gasps. I search the area for my friend but find no one but onlookers and paramedics. I glance at the person who pulled me out and my eyes widen in shock

" MIKE!" I shout and he smiles, his face marred with grime and soaked with rain.

" Where is Kai! You have to find him!" I shout at the man and he nods.

"Relax Rei, the ambulance has already gotten him." He says and I look around for my friend but find no trace of him.

" Was he alright? Was he cohearent!? TELL ME!" I shout and Mike calms me down, his voice soothing my troubled mind.

" He will be okay Rei, he just look badly. Here, we're going to take you to the hospital as well, there we will get more on Kai." I nod and am quickly transferred from the ground to the stretcher, then into the ambulance. I stare out at the wreckage of my truck and the SUV we collided with, the machines both in bad shape but only our blood stained on flipped over and on fire. I shake my head as the doors are shut, I might have just killed my best friend.

****

(Mike)

I look over at my lover as he paces in the waiting room, his hair falling into his eyes as he wrings his hands in nervousness. I glance at the clock, its now seven-thirty, the boys have been in the Emergency room since three this afternoon.

" Sit down love, your going to wear a whole in the floor." I tell him and he sits down, rigid in the chair as he sighs. I rub my hands across his tense shoulders and try to relax them.

" They will be fine. We watched Kai work his way through so much and Rei isn't going to give up easily." I tell him and he sighs.

" Are you here for the two Car accident victims?" I jump at the voice and turn to see a doctor strolling beside Mr. Dickinson. We had called the man and explained to him what happened, he flew right to the area. The older man looks haggard and tired but somewhat relived.

" How are they Doc?" I ask and glance at my partner who is staring at the doctor helplessly.

" Well Mr. Kon will be find, he'll have to use crutches for a while since his left leg was badly bruised by the engine and his hip was out of alignment. He has a few abrasions and those are being stitched up as we speak. He remained awake and told us everything about the accident. He will recover with time and patience." He glances at the chart and then looks at us again.

" The other boy, Mr. Hiwatari is suffering greatly due to one of the rods that were in his back. On impact his body was thrown into the dashboard and when he was thrown back the rod on the left side of his back snapped, sending pieces of metal into the vertebrae and causing his back to go into spasms. We took him to surgery and removed the majority of the metal shards but he is still in a great amount of pain. I understand this boy lost the use of his legs?" I nod and the doctor continues

" After this incident he can forget about ever walking ever again. He will be in that wheelchair for the rest of his life." I close my eyes and sigh, thanking the doctor I hug my lover.

" Everything will be alright." I try to reassure but he only gets up, angry

" No, that's the reason why we came here! To tell Kai that there might have been a chance he would have walked again! Now that is gone! GONE! He has nothing left to hope for!" he shouts but Mr. Dickinson cuts in

" You are wrong! Kai has found his new calling in life and he has a lot to look foreword too! This will not make the boy back down from his challenge he set for himself. He will overcome this, like everything else and you both know it. But he is going to need the assurance of his friends and those close to him." I nod and so doesn't my lover, we sit down and begin pondering how to break the news to both of the boys.

****

Wah-Keetcha: okay I know "wow that sucked" but I was crammed for time bcs tomorrow is my first day of Junior year and I wanted to update for you folks. This story will be ending soon (I know sadly) and A world Apart will become updated normally. Okay so review!

Please review? REVIEW! 


	19. Chapter 19 Jabbing Blackness

**Disclaimer: I am not an owner, only a torturer of these fine characters made by other, more intelligent people. I do not own anything, not even my own truck, so if you want to sue, you can have the dead mouse out back.**

**A/N:** **OMFG I AM STILL BREATHING!!!!!!!!!** I have decided to update this fiction, because well I feel really bad about leaving it the way I did. So, here you are. 1 more chapter to go, also it's been brought to my attention that someone has stole my story line, I don't know if this is true or not but a good friend of mine** Just a Reviewer or (JaR)** has brought this to my attention. I think it's **cowardly** to **_steal_ **another person's **_ideas _**and that's all I'm going to say on the whole thing.

**Honorable Measures**

**Chapter 18: Jabbing Blackness**

I'm floating in ther blackness, something I've come accustomed too and almost enjoy. I am still aware of the things going on around me but for some reason they are distant, almost like my body is a million miles away and I'm only aware of some things. I can vaugly hear the doctors talking about me, giving orders and feel the nurses carrying out those orders but here I recline, alone in my blackness. From nowhere goes a sharp jab and I growl, moving my body away from the thing that was sticking me. It happens again and I snarl into the darkness

"Excuse me, I'm trying to float here. Gods can't anyone be unconscious _without_ being annoyed?" for some reason I'm not surprised the only response to this is a sharp jab in the buttocks. Along with that vicious maneuver comes a voice, filtering through the darkness and I listen to the voice mixed with anger, sadness and concern.

"Kai, you have to wake up. I'm so sorry." It's Ray, and he's sounds terrible. He calls agin, this time I can hear the tears streaking down his face as he sobs my name and worry floods my system, making me struggle against the quagmire the blackness had become. I struggle against the silent and unseen hands that are holding me back and I sto0p, considering the difference between this trip to the blackness and the last one I had. I was bale to move my legs the last time, this time though I can't seen to get them to move no matter how hard I try. I nearly sob in defeat; this is why I was transported back here, to the place of blackness and solitude. I stop my struggling for a few more minutes mulling over my situation,

"Well I always knew I wouldn't be getting my legs back, which although it's not fair for them to be taken I'm not really concerned by it. Even if I could walk again my life would be filled with pain, and I'm not sure I could live with that. Determination streaks across my brian as another sobbing plea from Ray echoes throughout the darkness and I grit my teeth.

"Well too god damn bad, I can't go spending my time feeling sorry for myself while Ray and the others suffer up there." I growl and begin to make my way, suddenly around me the blackness shifts, the area under me becomes a solid mass and I sit in a long hallway, the walls coated with scenes of my life, my triumphs as a Beyblader and leader, my defeats as well, the caring of my friends as they cheered me on from the sidelines. The last few months, living with Ray and the emotional roller coaster we were on. I bite my lip, gazing at the walls as a bright light at the end of the walkway catches my attention. I know where this path would lead me and for some reason the tempt is very real. I almost punch myself, am I really considering giving up now? Pfft, I think not.

"I'm not going to join you yet, so fuck your damn nice light with no lamp shade routine, fuck this I have better things promised to me back where I was. I think I'll take my chances out there thank you very much." I snarl and ready myself for the task of crawling in the other direction. Suddenly the bright light flares and I'm taken aback slightly, turning to see the shifting light coming closer, slightly alarmed I back track a bit

"I'm sorry if I managed to piss you off, but I'm not going with you." I protest as the light envelops me and only realize the lights intent as it hurtles me, unkindly to the other end of the tunnel, where the sounds, smells and sensations all become far too loud and I can't help but groan. Opening my eyes I stare at the stark white ceiling of the local hospital and sigh. Well I made it back.

"Kai! You're awake!" I turn to find the golden eyes of Ray staring at me from the doorway, his leg propped up behind him and he's leaning on crutches. Bright golden eyes that have suddenly become filled with tears as he haphazardly hops toward me, throwing his crutches down and flinging himself at my bed. He hug me, sobbing into my gown as I awkwardly pat him on the back, trying to soothe the Niko.

"It's alright Ray, I'm perfectly fine." I tell him and he lifts his head, looking straight into my eyes and I can see the news swarming around in his mind and I hold up a hand

"It's alright, I don't blame you Ray. It was an accident, neither of us died so what are you crying about?" I ask and the Neko-Jin only sniffles in response

"I-I caused you to never walk again." Although disappointment still rushes through my body I'm not going to break down sobbing.

"No, you didn't Ray. The things in my pass caused it, you had nothing to do with this and I refuse to blame you. Absolutely refuse. We knew this might be a possibility and so it is, there is not assuming or hope left Ray, we can move on." I tell him and Ray wipes at his tears, a frown coming to his face.

"You mean you don't hate me?" I am shocked by this, why in the seven hells does Ray think I'd hate him for something he didn't cause?

"No Ray, I could never hate you." He smiles, revealing some fangs before giggling

"You never can Kai. You're a softy." He says and I reach up to ruffle his hair

"Well those months on the streets taught me that friendship is a very precious thing and shouldn't be thrown away without thinking. Thank you Ray for sticking by me and I hope you will continue to do so, I would really appreciate it because I don't think I'm going to be able to manage on my own." Ray smiles sadly and I quickly remedy his sadness

"I mean someone is also going to have to take care of you too, I mean jeez, without me you would over run Tala's nice house with Cats." Ray gives a little squeak of anger and pouts before responding

"Well, maybe your right." He laughs and I feel we're safe now.

"We can continue on with our lives as before, nothing has changed." I tell him and Ray makes a small noise and I cock and eyebrow

"Ah, w don't have a vehicle anymore." He says and I groan

"Totaled?" I ask and he nods, I groan louder and lean further back into my pillows.

"Figures right?" Ray asks and I nod

"Yup, figures." We both laugh and continue to sit together until the next nurse walks in, quickly paging the doctor who comes in, we're discharged almost an hour after, me with a new wheel chair and Ray hopping along beside Mike and his boy friend. Everything will be okay, I know it will.

**Please review. I am going to be writing another Beyblade fic and hope to maybe finish Smile Empty Soul. **


End file.
